


Armor of Tsunami

by ladypyrite



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: F/M, Hentai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypyrite/pseuds/ladypyrite
Summary: The Ronin's and Warlords aren't the only armors that were created by the Ancient. To protect the armors, the Ancient created the protect the armors. These protectors are all females. The first one to be revealed is Suki, the bearer of the Armor of Tsunami and she has Sekhmet so angry. However, after defeating her and bringing her back to the castle an accident happens that makes Sekhmet discover that she is his mate. Suki finds that she is torn between the Ronins, the other protectors, and Sekhmet, who is her love and mate.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this story in my mind for a long time. It's been brewing about, and I finally decided to write it. There is a thought in the RW community that Sekhmet is half-demon. I decided to go with that. I hope you enjoy this. Also there is a lot of sex. This is also as is if Cye, Sage, and Kento were never kidnapped. Please review if you like. I appreciate it.

Chapter One:

Tsunami is the first to find,  
Her power is like the ocean's grind.

She sat on the beach looking toward the Sea of Toyama. The smashing of the sea water against the shore made her feel so lonely. This wasn't like her home in Hawaii. Hawaii was so energetic and had a different vibe about it. The water here seemed so angry as she looked out. Another rise of the ocean and she could hear the water crashing down hard on the shore. 

This was so different...

However, Suki didn't come to Japan to visit. She had been assigned to protect the Armor of Torrent. Right now, she wore her subarmor, it was a silver and a teal color. She would have to find the Ronins soon, however, getting the energy to find them was difficult. Finding out that she was a protector had surprised her. Not only that she was a protector, but the leader of the protectors. How could she be a leader?

Suki put her right hand to her forehead as she closed her eyes. Pele help her. Maybe this war would end quickly. Maybe Cye of Torrent wouldn't need much protection from her. However, it was her duty to take care of him and his armor. She turned her face to the ocean as the water crashed down on the shore again. She got up to her feet and looked out for a while longer. So alone.

xxxx

Sekhmet looked at a globe that glowed with power. His fellow warlords and himself could spy on the Ronins with it. Nothing was different, no change in the Ronins behavior. He sighed to himself. He wanted so much to go out and do something. Waiting was hard. 

Dais suddenly showed up and approached up. "Sekhmet. Lord Tulpa has requested us."

"Hnh? Do you know why?" He questioned the Warlord of Illusion.

"No. It shouldn't matter anyway."

Sekhmet got up and made his way with Dais to see Lord Tulpa. Cale was already there waiting. "I apologize for making you wait Master." Sekhmet said as he bowed.

"I have some news for you all." Lord Tulpa announced to his warlords. "I hope you all remember when I told you about the protectors of the armors."

Sekhmet's eyes rolled up towards his master's. Back when Anubis had been a warlord, they had rejected finding their protectors. They had no need for protectors, especially girls. "Master, you mean?"

"Yes Sekhmet. The first one has arrived here, and she happens to be the Armor of Torrent's protector. Your enemy. I am sending you on a mission. I want you to find her and bring her back here." He paused then called, "Badamon!"

The spirit priest appeared beside the demon lord then asked, "Yes my lord?"

"Can you narrow down the location of Sekhmet's new enemy?"

Badamon's eyes glowed as he created a ball of light and a figure appeared in the ball. Sekhmet looked at it. He recognized the location and knew that he would have to be quick before she left. "Do you recognize this location Sekhmet?"

"Yes." Sekhmet replied.

"Good." Lord Tulpa replied. "She is the bearer of the Armor of Tsunami. Be warned though, she can manipulate all that is of water."

"I will bring her back quickly." Sekhmet replied then bowed and disappeared.

xxxx

He arrived at the location and began to look about for the female protector. Why the hell did the Ronins need protection? Hell, they were weak, but they didn't need females to protect them. It was stupid really. Females had no place in fighting. Their only purpose was mating and fulfilling sexual needs. Sekhmet stopped suddenly as he found his target. She was looking out towards the sea, not really paying attention to the environment around her. He smirked behind his helmet. This was going to be so easy.

"You know, I can hear you stomping all the way from here." Suki turned to face Sekhmet, who was surprised that she had heard him. "Sekhmet, Warlord of Venom, I presume."

He couldn't help but laugh at her. She looked at him in an odd way once he gathered his thoughts. "I thought you wouldn't know anything about me. I suppose not all females are dumb."

She narrowed her eyes at him and responded, "And I suppose not all warlords are insane like you?"

He growled at her. What an insolent little female! He would take her back to the castle and make her pay...maybe whip her into submission. "I will return with you Tsunami. Do not doubt that."

"Afraid to show your face Sekhmet?"

He was struck suddenly by this question. He began to move forward and as he did, he took off his helmet and threw it to the ground. As he moved closer and closer, he felt a deep anger in him. The kind that wanted to show her that he could make her submit. "The hell I am."

They were close and Suki thought to herself, 'I shouldn't have asked that.' "Very well Sekhmet. I know why you came. However, I will not go without a fight."

He smirked at her, "I didn't expect you to." He saw her move to stand in front of the beach, the water gathered around her feet. "You're not going to summon your entire armor?"

Suki smiled back and said, "I don't need it for you."

Sekhmet narrowed his eyes now and summoned his helmet. "I'm taking you back with me, whether you like it or not."

"You can try."

He watched as sea water curled around her arms and hands, it came up to cover her legs and waist, then finally swirled around her as if it was waiting for her command. She looked at him then thrust her right hand out and a large wave of sea water overtook him. Before he could recover, she had thrust her other hand out and created another wave to disorient him. He disappeared to recover. Damn! She wasn't lying! His mind went over everything that he could remember. He had watched how the water had covered her parts...most of her parts. Her back was exposed. If he could attack her from behind, then he could take her back to the castle. Sekhmet heard her soft voice, "I haven't made you leave have I?"

He growled. Oh, she would pay for her mocking behavior. He looked out now and saw how the water was swirling around her front, but her back was completely exposed. He disappeared again then reappeared in an ocean wave behind her.

Suki realized too late that Sekhmet was behind her and felt him tackle her to the ground. They rolled over each other until he was on top. His body weight made breathing very hard and her head hurt from where she had tumbled on the hard ground. "Didn't count on that, did you?" She looked up at him, her eyes barely able to register his face for she was now getting dizzy. "You're strong for a female. However, you didn't think that I would figure out your weakness Tsunami."

With barely any strength Suki tried to fight him off, however, he kept her pinned to the ground. "That's a serious head wound. By now you must feel a lot of pain. I bet you will pass out in a few minutes."

"No..." Suki murmured before finally passing out.

Sekhmet smiled to himself. She had been a challenge, he would give her that, but he had won. Now it was time to take her back to the castle and this meant a good review from his master. He stood up and willed his armor away, only leaving his subarmor on. He couldn't injure her anymore. Afterall, she would be needed soon to help them. Sekhmet bent over and grasped her, he then slung her over his left shoulder. He couldn't help but laugh, "I'm going to have lots of fun with you Tsunami." He then disappeared, returning to the Netherworld to show his master that he had completed his mission.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

Suki shifted slightly. Her body was taut, her head throbbed, and she ached all over. She opened her eyes and found that she was in a cell and guarded by two Dynasty soldiers. Her wrists were bound in shackles and her arms were drawn up so as she couldn't move them. One of the soldiers turned to her and then turned back and walked off. She wondered what was going on. This was Tulpa's castle, but she must be in the dungeon. She narrowed her eyes. How could she have been so stupid?! Leaving her back exposed was the most idiotic move ever! 

If it wasn't for the familiar clanking of armor and new footsteps, she would have scolded herself more. She looked up and saw the soldier enter the room and announced, "She is awake."

"You two may leave." Sekhmet said. She watched as the two soldiers left and for the first time noticed that there were two other men with him. "Awake?"

"Let me out and I'll show you how awake I am!"

"I wonder if Halo's protector is this way." Cale commented with a laugh.

She narrowed her eyes on the blue-haired man, "Don't you talk like that about her!" Suki should have stopped talking then, but her anger kept building up.

"Tsunami, I would truly hate to take you to our torture chamber to get you to shut up. Your head is still hurting isn't it?" She turned her face away from him. He laughed at her, "I'll take it as a yes."

She harrumphed at him, "Why do you care, oh Warlord of Venom?"

"She has it in for you Sekhmet." Dais intervened. "I would be very careful."

"Because, despite you acting like an ungrateful brat, I thought I would give you something for it."

Her jaw dropped in complete surprise, "What? You'd be ungrateful if someone stole you away and locked you up like a caged animal."

This had the other warlords laughing loudly. "I never expected Tsunami to be like this." Cale said with a laugh.

"And what did you expect me to be like?" Suki questioned the Warlord of Corruption.

"Well, like Torrent. His personality is totally different from what you think it would be." He answered. "You, on the other hand, are feisty and nothing like I imagined."

Sekhmet turned towards Tsunami and asked her, "Do you want something for the pain or not?"

She huffed, "Sure."

He shook his head at her. When he brought her back, he was praised by his master. What's more, he would be rewarded with taking care of her. Sekhmet had a lot of questions to ask her. As he prepared the tea, he thought about the first and most important...'Is it true that you can give a protection of water?' It was said that the protectors could use their elements to assign protection to any of the armor bearers. If this is true, then she could do it for them.

Sekhmet turned his head to the tea and poured it in the cup. He gave the cup to Dais then went over to the cell and opened it up and released the chains slightly. "Alright." He reached for the cup then Dais suddenly stopped him.

"Wait. Remember what Master Tulpa said? She can control any form of water. Pour it down her throat."

He looked at his fellow warlord as if he had gone insane. However, it was true, she could use it against them. Sekhmet grasped the cup of tea then said, "No chances." He pushed the edge of the lip to her mouth and tilted it against her lips. Suddenly, he grasped ahold of her hair and pulled her head back, making it slightly easier for him, but harder for her. When the tea was drained, he let her hair go, but now she was coughing violently. 

Suki tried to gain her breath, but she was choking and coughing. Did they think she would use frigging tea against them? Hell, the next time she wouldn't ask for anything. She finally got her coughing fit under control and glared at Sekhmet, "What the hell is wrong with you?! You really think I am going to attack you with tea!" She tried to get to her feet, but the chains hadn't been loosened that much. Suki tried again and again until it seemed like she had failed ten times. 

Finally, she fell to the floor and Sekhmet looked at her in boredom. "Are you finished?"

She panted softly; her eyes flew open suddenly in surprise. Because she had been trying to get up from the floor it had caused her to detransform fully. Her armor orb rolled in front of her feet. The three warlords gasped in surprise, but most of all was Sekhmet. The smell of honeysuckle and vanilla hit his nostrils hard and he suddenly turned on his heel and left the room. Cale and Dais looked at each other then followed behind their friend, wondering what the hell was going on.

Dais and Cale had to run to catch up with Sekhmet. He had already made it halfway down the massive hallway before they caught up with him. "What's wrong?" Dais questioned.

"You don't smell it?" Sekhmet asked rhetorically. "But of course, you wouldn't. You two aren't demons or half-demons."

"You mean to say that after all these years of searching, Tsunami is your mate?" Cale asked then laughed loud.

Sekhmet growled at the Warlord of Corruption. He looked at Dais, who was stroking his chin, "What are you thinking about?"

"This is perfect for you and us. Once you mate with her then she will have to do whatever you say. There will be nothing to stand in our way."

"You say that like it is easy. Mating with a female takes three days and it is never for certain till the third day." Sekhmet replied as he glared at the two.

"Then do it. Tell Master Tulpa about your discovery and mate with her. Find out if she is your true mate. From what I saw though, I think she is." Cale advised his fellow warlord.

Sekhmet huffed, "Very well. Can you two take her to my area of the castle?"

Dais smiled, "Of course."

xxxx

Suki waited for Sekhmet to come. Truth was that she was more confused than ever. Why had he left in such a hurry? The other warlords stood around waiting for Sekhmet to come back. Cale glanced at her occasionally, as if he knew something that she didn't. Suddenly, a shoji door slid open and she heard Sekhmet's voice. "You can leave." The two left the main area and she heard the door slide back. 

Sekhmet didn't have to find her; he could smell her, and it was such a delightful scent. It made him want to pin her to the bed and get down to business. However, he had to explain himself before he started. She had come in his enemy and now she would be his mate. She sat on the mattress he used as a bed. The sheets were a light green with a dark red comforter. Looking at her made heat spike through his body.

She looked up at him and questioned, "What is this about?"

"You're my mate." The words spilled from his lips.

"What!" Suki yelled in surprise. "I'm no such thing!"

"Let me explain it to you. I am half-snake-demon. My kind mates by scent. We find our mates by scent alone. You, Tsunami, are my mate. When you revealed yourself, your scent was revealed as well."

"I don't care. I'm not your mate."

"Let me make this clear. You have no choice in the matter and neither do I." He said as he narrowed his eyes at her. "If I don't have you tonight I will be driven insane."

She bit her lower lip as she looked at him. "N...no! I can't!"

"Tsunami!"

"My name is Suki! I am more than an armor Sekhmet!" Suki shouted suddenly. She hated being referred to by her armor.

"Very well," Sekhmet murmured. "Suki. You are my mate. Right now, your scent is driving me completely wild and it is very hard to control myself." He paused then ordered, "Take off your clothes."

Suki looked at him in shock. However, there was no way out of this. She was going to have to go through this and it was best to obey him. Standing up, she slowly pulled her white tank top over her head and threw it sideways to the floor. Next, she unbuttoned the top of her flowy white and blue flower skirt and let it slide to the floor then kicked it away. Suki felt Sekhmet's eyes all over her. He watched as she unhooked her bra from behind and revealed her breasts. She dropped it near her other garments. Then finally she hooked her fingers in her panties and pulled them down her hips and legs and kicked them to the side.

Sekhmet felt his mouth water. He almost drooled as he watched her disrobe. Her body was absolute perfection and the smell was now even stronger. Her body had barely any hair on it. Her wavy brown hair curled about her shoulders as her dark blue eyes focused on his. "Lay down." He instructed. Looking on, he noticed she was nervous, but she did as he said. His subarmor disappeared and suddenly he was naked. She looked up towards him and let her jaw drop. He didn't know what it was that she was revealing in that moment, but he felt like this was going to be the best night of his life.

Suki looked up as Sekhmet parted her legs and eased his way between them. He wasn't just going to go into it, was he? However, her fears were put to rest when she felt his hands caress her hips. He leaned over and his mouth sucked the side of her neck gently. He said he couldn't control himself...right? He growled into her ear, "I can't be slow and gentle anymore. You're driving me wild Suki. I want to taste you...devour you...make you scream my name." She could feel an involuntary shiver go down her spine at the thought of what he would do to her. In the back of her mind a tiny voice said, 'This is wrong.' However, she ignored it.

He pulled back after sucking on her neck and stared at her eyes. "I've been waiting too long. Now, I get what I deserve."

Before she could say anything, Sekhmet moved at lightning speed and pulled her legs over his strong shoulders. She could feel the rippling of the muscles of his back beneath her legs. His hands kept her thighs pinned against the bed. She felt that she would break underneath his strength.

The sweet scent hit his nostrils full on and now it was headier than ever. Sekhmet looked at her folds and finally parted them with his thumbs. He buried his face between her thighs, finally, and lost himself in the taste of her body. 

Suki felt her back bow as Sekhmet's tongue did wonders to her body. She wanted relief, but he was slow. She supposed he wanted to take everything in at once. To enjoy himself. She didn't blame him for that...but she needed release so damned bad. Why did the one man who could give her release and make her want for more have to be her enemy?

Above him, Sekhmet heard a sweet moan exit Suki's mouth. He had to hold her down to finish his enjoyment of her body. He saw her grasp the sheets and pull at them to try to hold back. However, he couldn't give her satisfaction just yet. A little bit longer. He would prove to her that they were mates. 

She bit her lip from whining. No more. She couldn't take it. Suki almost begged for him to finish it. She couldn't bear it for much longer. He was such a tease. "Sekhmet..." However, he seemed to ignore her plea and continued focusing on his own needs. She tightened the grip on the sheets and tried to ignore the way she felt. Almost as if she would explode, yet she could not without his help.

He smiled as he heard his name upon her lips. Sekhmet finally came out of his haze and brought her to her orgasm. He heard a scream, a couple of expletives, and his name on her lips. He slowly moved up above her and looked down on her slightly sweaty form. She was panting hard as he smiled. He murmured, "I didn't know you spoke such language."

She laughed softly, "I learn some here and there."

Sekhmet laughed with her, "I've sated some of my need. However, I have another problem."

Suki stared up at him. "I know."

"Once I am in need then there is no stopping me. I will take you over and over until I am fully sated."

She gulped, "Then I suppose that is it."

"You're awfully understanding for someone who was fighting me before." 

"If there is no way around it then why fight?" Suki asked with a blush on her flushed face.

Sekhmet looked at the young woman beneath him...his mate. She was brave and selfless. Something that was uncommon. "You're beautiful."

She looked up at him in surprise. "What?"

He smiled back at her. "Let's get back to matters. Shall we?"

Suki was confused. However, she watched as he shifted in between her legs and pushed two fingers in between her folds. She arced in pain at the intruding appendages. What was Sekhmet going to be like? He was definitely bigger than two fingers. She hoped that he didn't think her a weakling. This mating was supposed to be for him. She couldn't show weakness. 

Sekhmet noted the pain in her face. However, he decided that he would be slow and deny his animal instincts at first. She wasn't exactly tiny. She was about a half-a-head shorter than him. She had beautiful full breasts and curvy hips. Not exactly what you would think an armor bearer to have. He appreciated that greatly though. He pulled his fingers out of her canal and braced himself over her body. She looked up at him from her vantage point. Her eyes met his and slowly he pushed into her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed past her barrier and all the way inside. It hurt terribly. So bad that she almost made him withdraw. However, she felt him slowly pull back then push forward again. Suddenly, it began to feel good. The pain began to fade, and she was moaning. Suki threw her head back while he continued, but at a much faster pace now. She wrapped her legs around his hips while letting him do what he wanted. At this point she really didn't care what happened. 

He buried his head into her neck while wrapping his arms tightly about her hips. His thrusts were becoming more needy and animalistic. The thing was that she didn't seem to care. Her eyes were lidded and glazed. She was moaning his name frantically. Sekhmet couldn't deny how happy he was. How sated he was finally feeling. He felt nails claw his back and hissed suddenly. She was trying her best to be in sync with him and it was hard to remain that way. 

Suki felt Sekhmet's constant thrusts hit her making pleasure shoot throughout her body. How long had it been? Ten minutes? He had to have the longest stamina ever. Every time she thought he was done he would continue thrusting into her. It felt good, but she was afraid that her bones would break, and she would be left a boneless mess. She felt a slight shift in rhythm and knew that he was ready to end it. The animal in him did not seem to rule anymore.

Sekhmet felt the urge to thrust a few more times before releasing into her canal. He groaned loudly as he braced himself above her. She moaned in time with him as she had her own orgasm. His breathing was harsh from exerting himself. He took in a deep breath and smelled the air. Her scent wasn't as overwhelming as before. 'Then it's true. She is my mate.'

She pulled at his wrist. "I'm tired. Let's sleep."

He nodded as he lay on the bed next to her. His arms wrapped around her waist in an embrace. Tomorrow would be the second test. Would Suki pass it?


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

Suki felt the warmth of blankets surrounding her. She was cocooned in the blankets and felt so secure. Yawning, she opened her eyes to take in her surroundings. She gasped loudly. She was in Sekhmet's bedroom. It was true...she had been with him last night. He must have heard her for she heard him approach the bedroom. She looked up and saw him come toward her. He looked down at her, "Would you like a bath?"

She nodded at him then murmured, "Yes."

"There's a hot springs outside. It's not shared. I'll have a new garment ready for you to wear once you are finished." Suki wrapped a sheet around her body as she followed Sekhmet to the door to the hot springs. "I'll get you some towels as well."

"Thank you."

He opened the shoji door and allowed her to go through then closed it as she went through fully. Sekhmet had servants come and clean up his bedroom and bring breakfast while Suki was bathing. He thought back to last night. He sat down at the table where the breakfast was waiting. However, he wouldn't eat before her. Last night had been amazing and wonderful. The mating process had started off wonderfully. The elder always said that if it started off with both feeling pleasure then they were bound to be mates and lovers forever.

However, tonight would be Suki's turn. Females took control the next night during the mating process. How would he explain this to Suki? She had taken last night very easily. He enjoyed the night as had she. He sighed though, how could he explain this second night to her? It was harder being a female, especially when you were a human and didn't understand the mating rituals demons. He could only hope that he could make her understand everything.

Sekhmet was brought out of his thoughts as he heard the shoji door open then close. He looked up and saw Suki approach him. She wore a plain white kimono with at dark blue obi belt. So beautiful. He saw her look in his direction and he suddenly indicated to the seat opposite his own. "Are you hungry?"

Suki nodded as she kneeled in front of him. A bowl of rice accompanied with scrambled eggs sat in front of her. A cup of tea was placed above the food. She was grateful because her stomach felt very empty and was starting to grumble. "Thank you."

"Last night..." He began, but she stopped him.

"You told me all there is Sekhmet."

Sekhmet waved his hand at her, "No I haven't."

She questioned him, "What else is there to know?"

He smiled at her naivete, "You don't understand our ways. No one does. My kind doesn't exist anymore."

Suki looked up at him after taking a bite of rice then said, "I'm sorry."

Sekhmet merely smiled, "That is the way of the world." He replied then went back to explaining, "For my kind a mating goes on for three days. This ensures compatibility. The first day is for the male, the next for the female, and the final day will be for both of us to secure our compatibility."

"It seems so confusing. I mean what am I supposed to do tonight? What do you mean it is supposed to be for me?"

He smiled again, "You will understand later."

She sighed in frustration, "How am I supposed to know?"

"It's instinct."

"But I'm not like you..."

"Before you or I were born, demons mated with humans. So, females knew their instincts when mating with their males." Sekhmet explained to her. 

Suki sighed again. "I still don't think I will get this. Mating seems totally different from what we do now."

"Because it is. It was the shock of my life when I found out you were my mate."

"Why? Because I'm your enemy?"

"No. Because you are nothing like Torrent. You're strong and beautiful and are so outspoken. I thought I would have to stuff your mouth with a cloth if you didn't shut up."

Suki blushed at his words, "You really think that?"

"Yes. I don't lie." Sekhmet replied. She giggled softly at his words. He then questioned, "What?"

"I suppose I did act like a complete bitch."

"Again, you surprise me. Do you talk like that a lot?"

"No," Suki replied, "Only when I want to. Why? Do you like it when I talk like this?"

Sekhmet shook his head at her. "You should have heard yourself last night."

She blushed now. "Oh..."

He laughed, "I was very surprised. Again, you are nothing like Torrent." Sekhmet stood up from the table, his subarmor suddenly appearing. "I have to leave you alone for a while. I think you will be alright by yourself."

Suki nodded, "I'll keep myself entertained somehow."

"No trying to leave," He wagged his finger at her. "There are guards posted everywhere." She nodded again. "Very well. See you in a while."

xxxx

There was no clock in the various rooms that made up Sekhmet's area of the castle, but she knew that day was turning to evening. 'Be back soon...yeah right.' Earlier a servant had brought her a meal of ramen soup and that had calmed her stomach. Thank goodness her stomach was full now. However, when Sekhmet got back, she was going to give him a piece of her mind. 

Suki walked into one of the rooms and found various bottles on top of a counter. She looked at them in a confused manner. Inside some of them were powdered substances and others had liquid. Were these poisons? Next to these were dried plants and a mortar and pestle. Then next to that were fresh potted plants. Did he make his own poisons? None of the bottles had labels on them, so she didn't even bother picking any of them up. It could be dangerous. 

Her thoughts were broken suddenly when she heard the soft sound of a door closing. He was here and she was about to stomp out of the room she was in...that was until her nostrils flared and she caught the most delightful scent. It was her favorite...Sandalwood. Suki left the room she was in and began to look for an incense burner or oil burner, anything to explain the sudden scent. However, she found nothing. 

Her nostrils flared again, and she had to follow the scent. The scent grew stronger as she approached the bedroom. There Sekhmet had just pulled on his yukata so he could eat with her. "Don't." Suki told him.

He turned towards her and saw the glazed look in her eyes and how her nostrils flared. Sekhmet watched as she pulled her obi belt off and threw it to the floor then shrugged her kimono to the floor ever so slowly. Once finishing, she approached him and grasped his belt and quickly untied it. He didn't bother protesting. Even if he did, she would still have pushed on. Besides, he wanted it just as much as she did. 

Suki threw his yukata open and revealed his body. She pushed him to the mattress and sat on top of his stomach. Her nostrils flared again as she leaned in and took in the wonderful scent that only she could smell. "You smell so good."

"Like what?" His hands rose to caress her hips.

She pushed them down to the bed. "No. You're not in control." He bit his lip. He had forgot, females were in control on the second night. "To answer your question, you smell like Sandalwood. It's my favorite scent."

Sekhmet smirked, "What am I to do if I can't hold you or pleasure you in some way?"

Suki's glazed eyes turned into a glare, "Don't worry I'll get my pleasure."

He had never felt more afraid of a female. Those dark blue eyes gazed into his before she lowered her head and smelled him again. Sekhmet then felt a hand move up to entwine in his hair. At first, he thought she was going to caress him in some way, but she grasped the tendrils of his dark green hair and pulled his head to the side. Her teeth raked across the left side of his neck and he moaned from the rough contact.

She stopped for a moment, her hot breath fanning along his neck, "Like that?"

"Are you going to do that to my entire body?" He teased.

Suki wasn't in the mood for teasing, "Do you want me to?"

Sekhmet licked his lips, "I'm not in control. You are Suki."

"A wise thing to say." She then went back to raking her teeth over the sensitive part of his neck.

A moan ripped from his lips and she had barely begun her night of mating. He had to grasp the sheets as not to touch her. He wanted so much to grab her hips or caress her breasts. However, this was her night. Sekhmet noted how she was finally moving away from his neck and down. Instead of using her teeth, she licked along his collarbone. Her hot breath increased the feeling of pleasure in his body. He could feel it shoot down through him and his member was starting to throb.

Suki felt so alive! She had the warlord underneath her moaning and begging to touch her. Oh, what power! She licked away from his collarbone, now down towards his nipples. What a shock it was to Sekhmet when he felt her teeth rake across one of his sensitive nipples. He moaned loud as she sucked the piece of flesh into her mouth. He tore at the sheets. Sekhmet wanted to thrust his fingers into her hair and press her harder. Suki stopped sucking but started raking her teeth over the sensitive flesh. 

Sekhmet gasped in surprise as she moved over to his other nipple and began to repeat the same ministrations as she had on the previous one. He fisted the sheets, using all his willpower to stop himself from touching her. Another moan exited his mouth as she raked her teeth once more across his skin. Suddenly, she sat back up and looked down at him. He looked up at her in confusion.

She smiled at him, "You've been patient Sekhmet. I'm very satisfied."

'Huh?' He thought to himself. She had hardly had the amount of time that he had for himself. However, females were different. He laid back comfortably and watched as she grasped his member then finally slid on him. He grasped her hips suddenly, surging up into the tightness of her body. Sekhmet's hard member felt her tightness close about him. She was moaning, her body falling forward, and she used her arms to support herself. 

Suki looked at Sekhmet with glazed eyes. His black ones looked at hers as he thrust up into her harder and harder. They didn't need to say anything to the other. Moans escaped their mouths, eyes met in pleasure, and finally both felt their bodies meet in unison. He growled into her ear as she moaned in his. He spilled into her body as she broke over him. 

She struggled to climb over his body, but he helped her lay on the bed beside him. He curled up beside her and pulled her close to his body. So...this was what it was like when you had a mate. It felt so good.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

Anubis' eyes snapped open and he took a deep breath. Sekhmet had the protector of Torrent. Not only that, she was his mate. He had yet to share any of this information about the protectors to the Ronins, but it was time to. They would need to know if they were to work with their future partners. He stood up from his sitting position and made his way to the inside of the house he had been staying at. The Ronins, Mia, and Yuli had been very kind to him since he had taken over the Ancient's position. Now was time to explain things fully.

He walked into the house and found the Ronins gathered in the living room, talking about the war and what options they could take to defeat the Dynasty. "Oh, hey Anubis." Ryo greeted.

"Good afternoon. I need all of you to stay here so we can talk."

"Is there something wrong?" Cye questioned.

"Yes. There is something you haven't been told either. The Ancient didn't tell you something so I will have to explain it to you." He explained.

Rowen looked at the ex-warlord in confusion, "I don't understand."

Anubis sat down on the couch across from them and sighed softly. "You all know that the Ancient created all nine armors from Tulpa when he defeated him." He watched as the five teenagers shook their heads at him in understanding. "Well what you do not know is that shortly after he wanted to make sure that the armors were protected in case Tulpa came back."

"What did he do?" Ryo questioned.

"He created nine protector armors for the original ones. Since these armors were protectors, they are stronger and are worn by females."

"Woah, woah, woah...girls wear them?" Kento asked.

Anubis had to laugh, "I thought the same thing when I learned about it. Females, however, were decided to wear them because he thought that they wouldn't take the power for granted or go overboard with it."

"So, where are they?" Ryo asked with a look of concern on his face.

"Well that's the problem. She is awake, but she has been captured."

"What?!" The five teenagers shouted in unison.

"Which one?" Ryo questioned.

"Suki, she is the bearer of the Armor of Tsunami and the leader of the protectors as well." Anubis explained to him.

"Sekhmet. I bet he took her to the Dynasty."

Sage interrupted, "Armor of Tsunami...she would be Cye's protector. But something confuses me. Why is she the leader? Wouldn't Ryo's protector be the leader?"

Anubis shook his head at Sage, "No offense, but knowing how Wildfire is with being hot-headed, his protector is worse." He explained, "Tsunami is much more level-headed and thoughtful. She is also a very powerful protector because she is able to use any kind of water source."

"So how did Sekhmet capture her?" Cye asked.

"I'm unsure of that. What I am sure of is that we are in deep trouble."

"Why do you say that? Well besides the obvious..." Ryo questioned him.

"Have you ever noticed anything different about Sekhmet?"

"Besides him being insane. Not really."

Anubis couldn't help but laugh. The teenager always made him laugh, even in the direst of situations. "Sekhmet isn't insane. He's half-snake-demon."

"He's what?!" The five shouted.

"That can't be. There are no demons except for Tulpa." Rowen said as he tried to process what Anubis was saying.

"Once there were a lot of demons and half-demons that did roam this earth, however, now they are gone. All except Tulpa and Sekhmet."

"What are you saying?"

"I was meditating earlier and saw something."

"What, what is it?" Ryo asked as he looked at the older man.

He sighed again. It would be hard trying to explain it to them. "It's a very cruel irony. She's his mate."

"You mean he raped her?"

"No. Mating is different and it is considered lifetime for his kind."

"Then what are we to do?" Cye asked.

"Until we can find a way to retrieve her, we must find the next protector..."

xxxx

Suki walked into the bedroom and found Sekhmet sitting cross-legged and naked on the mattress. Her jaw dropped as she looked at him. He looked at her and smiled. "Tonight's the last night of our mating."

She nodded at him and almost felt a sadness in her heart. Suki had been worrying about this all day. The last two nights had been great, but what if this night was completely different. What if it was not what either expected? She took her kimono off and approached him. She climbed on his lap and faced him. 

Sekhmet could see the concern in her eyes. "What is wrong? You have something on your mind?"

Suki frowned at him, "What if we are not compatible after all of this?" She asked him. "What will you do with me? Will you put me in the dungeon to sleep with whenever you want? Will you torture me to help you and your master?"

He frowned back at her, "You don't think I would do that would you? Besides, after the last two nights I know we are compatible, and we will be lovers."

"Everything is easy for you. I'm torn right now. I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't." She lowered her eyes as she murmured the statement.

He cocked his head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"If I do become your mate then the others will think of me as a traitor. If it turns out I am not, then something bad will happen."

Sekhmet growled suddenly, "If they think you are a traitor then I don't give a damn. Personally, I can care less. They're little children and they don't understand love. You're a woman. You don't have to answer to them."

She leaned her forehead against his, tears suddenly falling down her cheeks. "I know I'm selfish. But let's finish this."

He pressed his forehead to hers, "Do you want this?"

"Yes." She answered truthfully.

Suki didn't have to wait for him to start, for he wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. They looked at each other, dark blue eyes met black. Her hands ran along his shoulders and felt the strength in them. They moved, rippled, felt so good to caress. 

Sekhmet adjusted her slightly, pushing her up so he could nip at her neck. A moan escaped from her mouth and he enjoyed the sound greatly. He moved his hands to the small of her back, tilting her body so he could take advantage of her very sensitive skin. He pushed tendrils of dark brown hair away from her breasts with one hand then returned it to her back. His eyes widened and his mouth watered. He should have become better acquainted with her body beforehand, but now was their third night together and he had plenty of time.

Spikes of heat went through her as she felt him suck at her nipples. She raked her nails across his shoulders as moans of pleasure poured from her mouth. It was so wonderful. Something that she had never thought that she would experience in her life. Suki snuck a hand in his hair and held him closer to her breasts. She didn't want to let him go. She didn't want the experience to end. It wasn't just about the pleasure; it was about him.

Sekhmet looked up at her, pulling her back down to sit on his lap. She was panting hard and he had barely begun. However, he couldn't say anything because his member was so hard. All he wanted was to thrust into her and bring her to completion. He wanted to hear her scream his name...to beg him to give her release. "You ready?" He questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Yes." She replied heavily.

He adjusted her body slightly and with little effort, surged into her slick and welcoming canal. "Focus on me and only me Suki." He ordered her as he thrust into her body. Sekhmet looked into her deep blue eyes as she looked back into his black ones. She panted and moaned with every thrust that he made into her body and when she wanted to close her eyes, he reminded her to look at him.

"Sekhmet..." Suki started to moan. She felt his thrusts become faster and soon she fell in time with him. Their eyes were still focused on each other and he never let her look anywhere else. Suddenly, she couldn't take it anymore. She saw bright lights burst in front of her eyes as a sense of satisfaction came over her. She heard Sekhmet growl in her ear and felt his seed coat her insides. 

They panted heavily, sweat covering their skin as they tried to regain their breath. She was the first to regain her breath and without hesitation said, "I love you."

'Huh?' He thought to himself. He looked at her eyes, they revealed nothing but pure sweetness. "You do?"

"I know we we're supposed to be enemies, but love cannot be stopped. I can't deny it anymore."

He leaned forward and their foreheads touched, "Then I suppose I was correct when I sensed you were my mate." He paused, "Well, now my lover."

"What will we do?"

"We'll figure that out in the morning. Tonight, we'll rest." Sekhmet replied. He pulled her off his lap and they lay on the sheets, pulling the blankets over them in a warm cocoon. For once in Sekhmet's life he truly felt happy. He would deal with the Ronin brats tomorrow, but for now he had the one woman he loved in his arms. That was perfect.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five:

Mia sat in front of her computer with Anubis standing behind her. She pulled out a disk labeled 'Protectors' on it. "Grandfather mentioned them, but I never thought I would see them." She inserted the disk and a folder pulled up with several files. The first file she found was labeled 'Tsunami.' She clicked on it and it brought up some information. Both looked at it, but Mia read out what the file contained. "It looks like Suki's armor is one of the most powerful. That is why she was made to be leader. It looks like she can control any form of water. Not just ocean water. She can control water from lakes, rivers, even the rain. If she was turned evil, which I hope she never is, she would be able to use blood against a person's own body."

"What is her armor's weakness?" Anubis questioned.

Mia scanned the file. "Excessive fire and earth. If she can't recharge her armor near water, then she won't be able to use the powers it's given to help us."

"What about her location?"

She scanned the file again. A hint showed up in the information. "Tsunami is the first to find, her power is like the ocean's grind...I think I know where that is. I bet she was captured on a beach near the Sea of Toyama where Ryo rescued Cye."

Anubis nodded in agreement. "So, what about the next one?"

Mia closed out of Tsunami's file and opened the file labeled 'Sunlight.' "It looks like Sunlight is the next most powerful. She can manipulate light even in the darkest of places. She has the power to blind people if she is not careful." She smiled at this. "Cale had better watch out."

The ex-warlord laughed. "He thinks he is a master of darkness. Let's see him battle her."

"She also is able to sense easier in the darkness."

"So, what is her weakness?"

Mia scanned the document. "Grandfather didn't put that in...I'm sure she has one."

"We'll find out. I only want to protect her from falling into Tulpa's hands."

She nodded. "So, the hint says, 'Sunlight's power is so bright, you can find her in the darkest light.'"

Anubis looked at Mia with a question on his face. "What does that mean? That does not make sense."

"Let me think about it for a while."

He nodded in agreement then left her to go outside and think as well.

xxxx

When Suki had woke the next morning, she had found that her body was sore and in need of a hot bath. She did not find Sekhmet anyway and assumed that he had gone to see Tulpa with his fellow warlords. She walked to the shoji door with a fresh kimono and some towels. Last night had been wonderful and amazing. It was something that she had never experienced in her life. However, the pull between her duties and her love was tearing her apart.

She walked to the springs and sat on a rock shelf that let her wash herself. Guilty...that's what she was. Guilty of feeling so loving of Sekhmet, yet guilty of not trying to protect the Ronin Warriors. She washed her body slowly. Last night had been so rough and hard. It had been pleasurable and they both knew from the moment they had reached ecstasy that they had been meant for each other. There had been no doubt.

After cleaning herself, she stepped out of the hot springs and picked up a towel and began drying herself. She was caught in the middle...and Sekhmet didn't understand that. He didn't understand what it was like to love your enemy and need to protect the enemy of your lover. Suki grabbed the other towel and began to towel-dry her hair. This wasn't a choice she could make. She was his and unless the Ronin Warriors wanted to attempt to rescue her, she would never leave.

She finished drying herself then put on her kimono and secured it with an obi belt. She then opened the shoji door she entered through and closed it behind her. Inside she found Sekhmet sitting with Cale and Dais. He looked towards her with a smile. "Good morning."

Suki smiled back as she walked to the table and sat next to him. "Good morning." In front of her sat a breakfast of rice and scrambled eggs. The same as usual, but it was so good. She picked up her chop sticks and began to eat as Sekhmet poured some tea for her.

"Suki, I have a question or two to ask regarding your powers."

She suddenly stopped eating and put her chop sticks to the side. "What?"

"Well I understand that you can use your power to protect any armor with your element. Is that true?"

Suki suddenly felt cold towards him. Was this all he had wanted? To use her to get her powers? Suddenly, all three warlords could feel her indifference and none of them liked it. "Yes...why?"

"I was wondering if you would do that for ours?"

She turned her eyes on his and he saw how her normal beautiful dark blue eyes became an almost chilling black color. Dais and Cale saw this too and they could tell that she was becoming very angry with Sekhmet. They shouldn't have asked so soon. She stood to her feet quickly and turned away from them. "Go to a sacred site with pure, running water. Make sure to get enough for each of your armors. While there get plants that grow near the water source. Do not pull the roots out. It does not matter what the plant is." Suki then walked off and left the three warlords to themselves.

Sekhmet was in awe of her. He had truly made her angry and he had never meant to. "I made her angry with me."

"I don't know what I feared the most, her eyes or her demeanor." Dais added.

"We better go. I'm sure we don't have much time...besides she'll be angry at us when we get back." Cale put in.

xxxx

Mia and Anubis were surrounded by the Ronins and started to explain what they had learned. "What we are first going to do is go to the beach where Sekhmet stole Suki. Ryo, you and Cye are going to see if there was anything was left behind. This is near where you rescued Cye. There might be some clues." Anubis told them.

"Okay. We'll go and look to see if we can find anything."

"Tomorrow, we plan to go and find the next. Until then rest up. We still have to narrow down the location." Mia told them. 

The Ronin Warriors agreed and left Mia and Anubis.

xxxx

All three warlords could feel a chill in Sekhmet's rooms. Suki was sitting at the table where they were earlier, and she wore a frown on her face. In front of her was a large glass bowl where she waited for them to bring their items for the spell. They set the items they found in front of her then sat around the table as she poured the water first in the bowl then began to slowly tear off the leaves from the plants that they had brought. Although they wore their armors their helmets were off to reveal their faces. "Sekhmet," Suki said in a cold voice.

"Yes."

"Bring my orb." She ordered him.

Any other time he would have told her that he did not take orders from a woman, but honestly, he was afraid of her demeanor. She was really upset with him and he didn't like that. He stood up and walked over into another room leaving Dais and Cale alone with her. There was an uncomfortable silence between the three. 'Oh, damn it. She's still so angry.' Dais thought to himself.

Sekhmet returned, sat down next to her and gave her the orb. She sat it next to the bowl. "Don't you need your armor?" He asked curiously.

"Unlike 'you, your fellow warlords, and the Ronin Warriors,' I can create a spell with only the help of my orb."

Fucking damn angry, Sekhmet thought, and he had made her that way. However, she continued her work silently. Finally, she pulled her hands out of the water and took her armor orb into her right forefinger and thumb. He looked in curiosity as she began to chant something that made her orb glow a dark teal. In the bowl, the three warlords watched as the mixture swirled together and the plants disappeared into the water. The water suddenly glowed gold and Suki's orb no longer glowed anymore. She stopped chanting and the water remained gold. 

"Alright. Which one of you is first?"

Sekhmet urged Dais and Cale to go first since he knew he would have to deal with her afterwards. "I suppose I will." Dais volunteered.

"Put your helmet on Dais." She ordered.

He nodded and did as she said. Dais then sat in front of her. She dipped her hands in the golden mixture and began to run her hands over his helmet. Once the helmet had been covered, she dipped her hands in the water again and ran them over his shoulder plates. Suki stopped and Dais started to ask, "Aren't you...?" However, he looked and found that the golden mixture had started to flow throughout his armor and to cover it entirely. It then disappeared into his armor and he felt as if nothing had changed. She ordered Cale to do the same thing and soon his armor was glowing as well then, the gold disappeared, and it returned to normal.

They willed their armors away till only their subarmors remained. They both stood up and Sekhmet joined them. He walked them to the shoji door that exited into the hallway. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Don't let her use her armor." Cale advised.

"She wouldn't need to. I've pissed her off and she doesn't need her armor to show me how upset she is." Sekhmet replied. The two nodded then left. Sekhmet shut the door and put his helmet over his head. He was in for it. There was no doubt about it. He walked up to the table and sat in front of Suki. She looked at him with angry eyes. "Suki..." He started.

However, before he could finish, she took the bowl and poured the rest of the water over the top of his armor then returned it to the table. Sekhmet was dripping, but he bit his lip. He watched as she reached up and ran her fingers over his helmet then came down and ran her hands over his shoulder plates. His armor glowed gold then returned to the way it was before. She said nothing as she stood to her feet and walked away from him. He willed away his armor which left him in a light green yukata and dark green sash. He began to chase after her.

Suki heard Sekhmet's footsteps and she really did not want to deal with him...especially after helping him and his fellow warlords. She was so angry that she wanted to punch something and scream. Wasn't Sekhmet supposed to be her lover? She was not to be used as some...helper for sides. She was a human, not a tool. "Suki, wait..."

She turned on him and in a very angry voice asked, "What?!"

Sekhmet was taken aback slightly, "I want to apologize. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Upset me! I told you I was torn between you and the Ronin Warriors last night before we had sex. I had feelings of guilt this morning to contend with. Oh, and then I walk in to find you and your friends asking me to perform my spell of protection. How would that upset me?!"

He stood still for a moment and watched as she took several deep breaths. 'Let her get it out.' He thought to himself. Sekhmet then walked up to her and took her in his arms. She tensed immediately. He held her to his body and felt her grasp his shoulders through his yukata. He felt tears soak his yukata as she began to cry and cry hard against his shoulder. "Please forgive me." She kept crying, trying to gather herself.

"What am I? Some tool to you?"

"No Suki."

"Then why would you do that to me? Why would you make me perform that spell on you and the other warlords?"

"Wouldn't you do that on the Ronins?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Why do you think that I prefer them over you? Just because I am the protector of the Armor of Torrent does not mean I would have given his armor my spell. My powers would have been enough to protect him without that spell."

He looked at her in surprise, "You mean you might not have given any of the Ronins your spell?"

"I don't just fling protection out to everyone." 

Sekhmet sighed, feeling more like a fool. "I'm so sorry."

"Do you think I wanted this? To be a protector? I was happy living with my father in Hawaii. I was happy forging knives and amulets and swords with him. I was happy being a tour guide." Suki sighed as well, "However, the one good thing that came out of this is that I found you."

He smiled, "Wait...you know how to forge?"

She smiled back, "Yeah. My dad is a blacksmith. I've been a blacksmith's daughter since I was born, and I have been forging since seven. We use ocean water with volcanic rock from Pele's volcano. However, you must ask for her blessings. She is a fickle goddess."

He laughed softly, "Maybe you can make me a sword one day."

"Maybe after this war is over."

"Do you forgive me?"

She sighed then looked up into his black eyes, her eyes had finally returned to her normal dark blue ones. "Yes. I think I can finally forgive you."

Sekhmet smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome...just don't do that again."

He looked at her and was happy that she had forgiven him. That was all he needed. He couldn't stand to have her angry with him. Sekhmet followed her to the bedroom where he sat next to her. "I know we finished mating yesterday. Is there anything you wanted to ask though? This whole thing can be confusing. I know it was for me when the elder explained it to me."

"The Elder?" Suki questioned.

"Yes. He took care of me for most of my life until I joined Tulpa. I was an outcast in my village. My own parents didn't want me."

She entwined her fingers of her left hand with that of his right and leaned her head against his right shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. The Elder was always kind to me, and he explained things that no one else would."

Suki tightened her hand, "I'll never leave you." She looked up at him and smiled.

"I hoped you wouldn't."

"However, I still have questions."

"Like?"

"Well...I'm human and you're half-demon. I'm going to die before you."

"There's a way to prevent that. However, I will get to that later." Sekhmet explained.

"What about babies? Can we have babies?" Suki questioned him seriously.

He laughed as he looked at her, "Of course you can. However, I don't think we'll get to that very soon. We'll wait for a while."

"Okay."

"Anything else?"

"Not now. I can't think of anything else." She untwined her fingers from his and said, "I'm tired. Let's sleep for a while." 

"I bet you are very tired. Especially after being so upset with me." Sekhmet said as she laid bed. She had never felt so tired in her life. Sekhmet laid beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Suki smiled to herself and whispered to him, "I'm going to fall asleep and don't you dare get me up."

"Yes, my love." He replied with a laugh.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six:

Ryo and Cye returned after going to the beach where Suki had been kidnapped. They had found a backpack and saw traces of where the attack had taken place. They walked into the living room. Ryo held the backpack and sat down on a plush chair. "All we found was this backpack. We did see signs of an attack, but that was it." Ryo explained.

Rowen took the backpack from Ryo and unzipped it. "I wonder what's in here."

"Rowen!" Cye shouted.

"What?"

"Her intimates could be in there."

"Well I'm not going to go through them...besides I don't see any clothes." He reached into the bottom and pulled out metal amulets with strings attached to them.

They gasped in unison. There were nine of them and Sage noticed this immediately. "She made nine. Even amulets for the warlords."

At this time Anubis and Mia entered the room. "As much as you might think it is wrong, she doesn't dispute between any of the nine armors. She is a protector." Anubis explained.

"That isn't right though!" Kento shouted.

"Unlike our armors which are based off virtues, the protectors are based off of human emotions. Suki's is love. You can't change her. You also need to remember that she is more than a protector. She is a human being. Do you expect her to be perfect and you not?"

Mia interrupted, "Today we are going to get the next protector before Tulpa has a chance to capture her. She is the protector of the Armor of Halo. Anubis and I have found the location, but all of you are going to have to be on your toes."

Ryo nodded, "Don't worry Mia. We will."

"Come on then. Let's go. We have some traveling to do."

xxxx

Suki sat at the table waiting for Sekhmet to come back from visiting his master. She couldn't interfere even if she wanted to. She was stuck in his area wondering why he was gone for so long. At least it seemed that way. Had they found the next protector? She hated waiting for him to return from his duties. Especially when she had nothing to do. There was nothing to read or nothing she could make. She sighed to herself. Back home she had the forges to work with, here there was nothing. 'Give me something to do.'

Suddenly, Sekhmet opened the door and walked into the room. "What's going on?" Suki asked.

"It seems that the Ronin’s have found your friend Sunlight. Cale is going to go after her." He looked at her, trying to read her face. "Are you upset?"

"Don't underestimate her."

"Cale won't. After seeing what you could do, I don't think he will underestimate her." She nodded then looked toward the floor. Sekhmet sat beside her. "What's the matter my love?"

"This whole war is what is the matter. I wish we wouldn't have to fight each other. I wish I wouldn't feel so torn in my heart and guilty." She explained.

"You don't have to feel this way." Sekhmet had known that she had been fighting her feelings ever since they had mated. She had been having feelings of guilt and had been trying to keep them at bay. However, he had also been trying to coax her into remembering that she had a life to live and she did not answer to the Ronin Warriors.

"It's not easy Sekhmet...They'll call me a traitor."

He growled and turned her to face him. "I've told you before that what they say doesn't matter. All that matters is us."

Suki felt tears fall down her cheeks as she looked up at Sekhmet in sadness. Suddenly, Sekhmet felt bad about being upset with her. "I didn't mean to be upset with you."

"It's not that Sekhmet," She started to explain, "It's just I shouldn't feel this way, but I do." Suki paused, "I'm pathetic."

He took her right hand between his hands, "No you are not. You still have feelings to work out." He kissed her lips lightly then felt her kiss back. "Promise me not to think about it for right now." Suki nodded; however, she knew that soon enough her mind would wander back to the subject. "Good. Let's eat."

She smiled, "I'm starving."

"I could hear your stomach growling before I came in."

She laughed at him then they proceeded to eat the food that was laid out on the table.

xxxx

It had taken a long time to get through the darkened forest. Simply because the forest had so much overgrowth and the roots were huge in some areas. However, after about an hour of tramping through the forest, the Ronin’s found a brightened clearing with sunlight shining clear down on it. "This is it." Anubis said. "She will be here."

They ventured into the clearing and looked around. Even though they searched the entire area, they still could not find her. "She's not here Anubis." Ryo announced as he rejoined the older man.

"Wait, you said the ending of the hint was 'darkest light?'" Rowen questioned.

"Yes." Anubis replied.

"I bet she's in one of the trees. One of the trees is hollow." He turned to Sage and said, "Your armor will know hers, walk around and it will respond."

Sage began to walk around slowly. He looked carefully at every tree. Each tree looked solid; however, he finally felt his armor start to glow as he approached an odd-looking tree. His armor continued to glow, and he watched the tree start to crack apart. A bright gold light burst upwards and the entire tree split apart. 

The others ran up and found the new protector standing up in her full armor. She wore gold with a light yellow and silver subarmor. She suddenly detransformed to her subarmor and said, "God, my butt is going to be sore for a week." The Ronin’s couldn't help but burst out in laughter. She rubbed her behind. She then looked Sage's way. "Sage of Halo, I assume."

He nodded, "Yes."

"I'm Allie. It's nice to meet all of you." She introduced herself. 

Allie took in the Ronins and Anubis. However, she could not find her leader and best friend. "Where's Suki?"

"She was captured and taken to the Dynasty." Anubis explained to her. "However, there is more to that. We will explain later."

"Much later." All of them heard a familiar and dark voice. The Warlord of Darkness and Corruption appeared in front of them and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

Allie narrowed her eyes at him. "What did you do to her?"

He pointed a finger to his chest, "Me? I didn't do anything."

"He's telling the truth about that." Anubis intervened.

"I don't need your help Anubis." Cale snarled at the ex-warlord. 

She pointed to him and said, "You're going to tell me everything."

He laughed at her, "You'll have to catch me." Cale disappeared, but she heard his voice around her.

"More than happy to." Allie growled at him as she began to run off after him.

"Wait!" She heard the Ronins call after her. However, she wasn't going to stop till she found out what happened to her best friend.

Allie could hear Cale laugh above her. She hated how he would not tell her anything. Nobody had told her anything. That made her very angry. Suki was her best friend and she wanted to know what had happened. She still could hear his laugh and not really paid attention when she fell into a dark hole that turned out to be a cave. 

She sighed to herself. If this was the best that the warlord had, it really was pathetic. She could feel his body around her and could sense things in the dark that Sage of Halo could not. Allie could hear Cale laughing in the underground cave. "What happened to her? Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

Allie shivered suddenly as she felt his hot breath over the back of her neck. "She's with us and that is all I am going to say."

She growled deeply, "What is wrong with you?"

"You know," She continued to feel his hot breath on her neck, and she shivered suddenly, "when we win, I'll have to take you with me. I have a nice big bed waiting for a female like you."

"Cale, why don't you take your armor off so I can hit you where it will hurt." She stepped aside and jumped back.

He laughed, "You females are so feisty."

"I hope you think this is feisty." Allie said as she pulled out her two thin katanas. They had gold hilts and silver blades. 

Suddenly, the blades glowed a light gold and Cale covered his eyes. He felt pain infiltrate his eyes. "My eyes!" He suddenly felt darkness surround him and he disappeared.

Allie glared at the spot where Cale suddenly was. This was going to be hard, but the Ronins were supposed to tell her about Suki and she hoped that she would learn more about the situation.

xxxx

"Oh God..." Cale said as Dais brought him into Sekhmet's quarters.

Suki looked up to the Warlord of Darkness and Corruption. "What's wrong with him?"

"I fought your friend Sunlight."

"Allie's awake?"

"Yeah, she almost blinded me." Cale explained. "It hurts."

She shook her head at him, "What a baby. Take off your armor." She then looked at Dais and said, "Bring him over here then get a bowl of cold water and some clean rags."

Cale willed off his armor and was left in his subarmor. Suki sat with her legs crossed as Dais laid Cale next to her waist. She could see a slight redness around Cale's eyes and sighed. What had he said that had pissed her off? Dais brought over the cold water and rags then placed them next to Suki. She dipped one in the water, pulled it out, squeezed out the excess water, then placed it over his eyes. She then repeated this and overlapped two more on his forehead and beneath his eyes.

"What, may I ask, made her upset with you?"

Cale knew that Suki was going to get upset with him. "I told her that when we win the war, I had a nice big bed waiting for her."

"Dais."

"Yes?" He questioned her.

"Get that rolled up piece of parchment." She ordered.

He reached over to the table and handed her the parchment. She took it then hit him on the head, "No!"

"Ow!" Cale yelled in pain. The hit multiplied the pain in his head. She hit him again. "Ow!"

"Men do not talk to women like that! If I ever hear you talk to any woman like that again I will kick you where it hurts." 

She heard Dais laugh and turned to face him. She then hit him on the head. "Ow! I didn't even do anything!"

"You say anything like that, and I'll treat you like him."

She put the parchment down and began to pay attention to Cale's wounded eyes again. He felt her fingers stroke beside his closed eyes. She was very gentle and while she did so, he could feel some of the pain seep away. She gently rubbed her hand along the top of his head and the headache was starting to go away as well. "Mmm..." He murmured as it started to feel better all over.

Sekhmet entered his quarters and found Cale lying next to Suki who was giving him a head rub. "What's going on here?"

"Ask Cale." Suki replied as she continued to rub the warlord's head.

"He pissed off Sunlight and she nearly blinded him." Dais answered for the other warlord.

"Do you want to know how?" She asked.

Cale had a feeling that his butt was going to be kicked sometime soon. "I'm sure I am going to hear nonetheless." Sekhmet said as he walked toward the three.

"He told Allie that if you win that he had a bed big enough for her."

Sekhmet merely shook his head. "Oh, don't leave out that you hit me."

"Hit us both. I didn't even do anything." Dais put in.

Sekhmet sat in front of her. "This is why you don't piss off the female protectors. Now you see they are totally different from their Ronin counterparts. Be glad you didn't get blinded permanently."

"Alright, I've been fussed at enough haven't I?" Cale asked. 

Suki shook her head at the Warlord of Darkness and Corruption. "Alright. I'll let you go." She started to peel back the bandages on his eyes. He winced as he could make out some light in the room. Everything was still blurry. "You'll need to keep your eyes closed for a few hours. I've healed most of it. If I were you, I would get some sleep." He nodded at her. "Dais, take him back to his quarters."

Dais helped Cale to his feet, and they began to walk towards the door. However, before they left Cale said, "Thank you Suki."

"You're welcome, even if you are annoying. Now get some rest."

She could hear Dais laugh as the two of them left Sekhmet and Suki. "You put him in place."

Suki shrugged, "They're growing on me." She smiled, "Little brothers."

"Little brothers?"

"They act like it. All annoying. But I'm getting fond of them."

Sekhmet laughed at this, "I suppose we're all growing on you?"

"Yes. Now, what are we going to do?" Suki questioned him.

He smiled at her, "I thought that we could have a little alone time." He stood up suddenly then pulled her up as well. "What do you think?"

She smiled back at him demurely, "I think that is a very good idea." She watched as he took her towards the bedroom. It had been a while since they had spent some personal time together. Sekhmet was either called to Tulpa with the other warlords or she was busy feeling sorry for herself. She wanted nothing more to be with him now. 

Suki felt him let go of her hand and watched as his subarmor disappeared and he sat naked on the bed. She smiled at him as she shrugged out of her kimono and let it and her belt fall in the floor. She then walked up to him and sat on his lap. Their eyes met and she said, "I think a lot when you are gone."

"About what?" He questioned; his arms wrapped around her hips. 

"You, me...other things. I realized something when I was thinking today."

"What's that?"

Suki leaned her head against his, "It was fate that brought us together."

"Fate?" Sekhmet questioned her.

"Think about it. I could have hurt you if you hadn't attacked me. If you hadn't taken me here, you wouldn't have found out that I was your mate." She explained to him. "So, it was fate."

"Well I could have taken you on nonetheless..." He started.

"You don't even know my full power. So, don't get all proud on me."

Sekhmet began to laugh, "I apologize. However, I agree with you. Fate did bring us together." 

She pulled back so they could look at each other. "I love you."

"I love you too, my beautiful mate."


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven:

A week later, the Ronin Warriors, with the help of Anubis and Allie had discovered Ryo's protector. Tara of the Armor of Volcano. Once the young woman had awakened from her sleep she wondered where Suki was and once they arrived back to Mia's house to explain the issue, it started a war between Allie and Tara.

"What! I can't believe she is a traitor!" Tara shouted at Allie.

"She isn't a traitor. She was captured by Sekhmet and they are holding her in Tulpa's castle."

"She isn't making an attempt to leave."

"It isn't going to help if she tries to! She would be tortured if she tried to escape!"

"And what about this whole mating thing? Sekhmet mated with her? Who the hell could love him? She's choosing him over us."

Allie wanted to pull her straight, platinum blonde hair out. Tara was being unbearable. She was exactly like her element...uncontrollable. "She's not choosing anybody over us and she's not a traitor." She watched as Tara's mouth was about to open, "You know, I need a break." She turned on her heel then left to go outside. 

xxxx

Suki had stopped eating. In the middle of eating breakfast, she had seen the argument between Allie and Tara in her mind. She was about to cry, and she knew it. "Suki? Is everything alright? Is the food not to your liking?" Sekhmet questioned her.

"Oh...of course...I'm going outside for a few minutes." She replied then stood up from her spot and walked quickly away. They heard the shoji door that led to the hot springs open and close firmly.

Sekhmet looked around at Cale and Dais who had come to talk about Volcano's revival. "That's not like her. She seems very upset." Cale commented. 

What was going on with her? Sekhmet was very worried about his mate. He rose to his feet and walked to the door. "Maybe she needs time to herself Sekhmet." Dais suggested.

He thought to himself for a moment then said, "Maybe you can talk to her."

"Me?" Dais asked. "What am I going to do?"

"You're older than us, plus you're a friend. Sometimes it's easier to talk to a friend than a lover." Sekhmet explained.

Dais stood up from the floor and nodded. "Very well, but I don't know if she will tell me anything." He walked towards the shoji door that led out to the hot springs, opened it up, and closed it behind him.

"I'm fine Sekhmet." Suki murmured softly. She sat on a wooden bench near some large plant boxes. 

"It's not Sekhmet."

She looked up to see Dais walking to her. "Oh, sorry Dais." 

He sat next to her. "It's okay."

"What is the matter? You left us pretty quickly."

Suki felt tears start to fall down her cheeks, "I'm sorry." She started to cry and cry hard.

Dais looked at her in confusion. They hadn't said anything to upset her, had they? "Did we upset you?"

Despite her tears she laughed, "No. I saw Allie and Tara fight over me. Tara thinks I'm a traitor, while Allie is defending me. I just don't know what to do. I don't want them divided over me and I certainly don't want anyone thinking me a traitor. I already have enough issues with that." Tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

"You know, there is something I've learned over these many years. It's not worth your time to give a damn about what people think about you. People will always have their opinions of you, but you should never take it to heart. Especially if it hurts so much to think about it." He said as he looked down towards her. 

She wiped her tears away with the back of one of her sleeves. "But it hurts so much."

"You're letting them hurt you Suki. You can't change everyone." Dais pointed out.

"You're right." She agreed with him.

"I know it's hard, but things will get better. Despite what you may think, we are here for you..." He suddenly smiled, "Us brothers."

She gasped, "Sekhmet told you?"

"Oh yes. He said that we were becoming annoying brothers." He replied with a laugh.

Suki rolled her eyes, "I'm going to have to hurt him."

"Don't. I think it's a good thing. Besides, in a way, we are becoming a family. Are you ready to go back?"

She nodded, "Let's go back."

xxxx

A Week Later

Allie had had it! No one was telling her anything she really wanted to hear. Basically, she felt that Anubis was hiding things from her. Now she was going to go straight to the source and if he didn't help her then all hell would break loose. 

She had traveled far enough that there was a large distance between herself and Mia's house. She knew that no one would be able to find her and discover what she was about to do. Allie really didn't want to see the Warlord of Corruption, but she had no damn choice. It was either that or be in 'the dark' about Suki.

"Cale!" She screamed towards the sky. "Come here so we can talk!"

It seemed only moments before a flash of lightning and the warlord appeared in front of her. "You don't command me."

"Well then why the hell are you here?" She questioned curiously.

"I was wondering why you were calling me." He explained.

"Look I have some questions to ask and I'm getting nowhere. I figured you would be able to help me."

"You almost blinded me."

"You acted like a pervert." Allie replied. She could see she was getting nowhere fast. "Can we just agree to meet on neutral territory? No weapons or anything?"

He nodded, "Alright. What do you want to know about? I'm not giving you any secrets to the Dynasty."

She laughed. "I wasn't planning on that. I want to know how Suki is doing and this business with mating. No one is telling me shit. I think Anubis is hiding something from me."

Cale rolled his eyes, "Sounds like him."

"Well can you at least take off your helmet so I can look at you. It's hard to talk when you don't have someone to really look at."

She said they were on neutral territory. She also was Suki's friend. He had to give her some amount of trust. "Alright." He willed off the top part of his armor. 

"Do you think that you would sit down so we can talk?"

Cale nodded. He had never really felt trustworthy of anyone before Suki...at least outside of the other warlords. He hoped that because she was Suki's friend, he could do the same. He sat in front of her as she sat in front of him. "So, what are your questions?"

"Is Suki doing well?"

"What do you think we are? Barbarians? Of course, she is. Sekhmet treats her like a queen. Dais and I keep her company when she gets bored. Well, let me be honest, she keeps us company. We've been alone for so long and it's nice to have company with a female."

Allie laughed, "We'll I'm glad she's being treated well. I guess my next question is about this mating thing. What is it?"

"I really can't explain it like Sekhmet can. However, I will try to explain as best as I can." She nodded as he continued. "Well as I am sure you have heard; Sekhmet is half-snake-demon. So, his kind mate by scent. When he brought her back, she became really upset, of course that is very understandable, and her armor disappeared. Sekhmet smelled her immediately and knew that she was his mate."

"He didn't hurt her, did he?"

"No. Sekhmet's not a rapist. Mating is different from rape."

"I didn't mean to indicate that. It's just that this whole this is strange to me." Allie explained.

Cale sighed, "Yeah, it was to me too. So, they mated for three days to ensure compatibility and they were compatible. Meaning they were meant to be lovers."

"So, is she having any trouble? It doesn't sound like she's having trouble with Sekhmet. She sounds happy with him."

"Yeah. She's really upset at times. Very torn."

Allie looked him straight in the eyes. "What?"

"She knew about you and Volcano getting in a fight. It upset her a lot. Not only that, but she has been having a lot of emotions ever since she has been with us. She is often torn, and I hate to see that." He sighed heavily, "She is a very sweet and compassionate young woman. I haven't met a woman like her in the many years that I have lived."

She smiled at Cale, "Suki is unique. She would do anything for a friend." Allie suddenly narrowed her eyes, "Look I don't know what is going on. I'm not being told shit and even if I was, I couldn't tell you. But, please let her know that I love her and don't worry about us. Please don't let her get worked up. I'm going to get Tara in line somehow." She stood up on her feet and watched as Cale got up with one quick move. 

"I'll let her know." He said then watched as she started to turn away. "One more thing." Allie turned back toward him. "Suki would kick my ass if she learned that I met you and didn't apologize for my little stunt."

"What?"

"That day that you almost blinded me. She was healing me, and she wanted to know why you got angry at me. Let's just say that she knocked some sense into me."

Allie burst out into laughter. "Oh my God! That sounds like her!" She stopped laughing then said, "I accept your apology." He nodded and then heard her say, "Thanks for the information Cale. I really do appreciate your help. And just so you know, I'm sorry for almost blinding you."

They looked at each other for a moment and flashed a smile at the other. He nodded at her then with a flash of lightning, he disappeared.

xxxx

Suki sat at the table, eating some chicken ramen with her chopsticks and drinking a small cup of tea. Lately, she had been eating a lot more and she didn't know why. Maybe she was sick...but it didn't really make sense that she could be sick and still eat so much. 'It could be a worm.' She thought with a laugh.

She looked up and watched as the shoji door opened and Cale entered, "Good afternoon Cale." She greeted then ate another bite of soup.

"Hello. I need to speak with you."

She looked at him in confusion. "What is it? Is there something wrong?"

"No. I wanted to tell you that I saw your friend Allie. She wanted me to tell you that she loves you and misses you. She also told me to tell you to not to worry about them."

Suki felt tears come to her eyes, "But, how did you see her?"

"She called me to her. We met on neutral territory. We didn't fight each other or anything."

She smiled and reached over to pat his cheek, "So mature."

He smiled back, "You'll be proud to know that I did apologize for my behavior."

"And?" Suki urged.

"She accepted my apology and even apologized for almost blinding me."

"Now see how it can be when we act like proper ladies and gentlemen?"

Cale laughed then caught her hand and held it to his cheek. "Yes Sister."

She laughed as well. "So where are Sekhmet and Dais?"

"They're on the way. What is this? Your third bowl of ramen today?" He asked her.

"I'm just really hungry for some reason. I don't know. What? Are you calling me fat?" Suki questioned him jokingly.

Cale smiled as he heard the door open to reveal Sekhmet and Dais. "No. If I called you fat then I would get my ass kicked. I know when to shut up."

Suki laughed as she smacked his cheek then watched as Sekhmet and Dais walked up to them. "Is he causing you trouble?" Sekhmet asked her as he sat next to her and kissed her cheek.

"Oh hardly. Cale has been cheering me up. That's what a brother does." Suki replied as she kissed him back.

He laughed, "That's good."

Cale stood up suddenly, "Well I will leave you alone. I must report to Lord Tulpa. See you later."

"Bye." Suki waved him off then went back to eating her ramen. 

Dais sat where Cale had been and was looking at her oddly. "Are you alright?"

She put down her chopsticks and looked at him with an annoyed look. "Not you too. What is this? You three think I'm eating too much? Am I supposed to be a certain size?"

"I didn't mean it like that. I only wondered if you are feeling well."

"We have been noticing that you are eating more. We were only wondering if you were okay." Sekhmet explained.

"Sorry. Maybe I have a worm or something." She joked with them.

They laughed with her, "I hope not."

"I'm joking. I guess it's because I have been feeling worried."

"Worried about what?" Dais questioned.

"This whole war. I've just been worrying about the whole thing." She explained.

Sekhmet rolled his eyes, "Oh stop worrying. There's nothing to worry about. Let me worry about everything for you."

Suki sighed. "Alright."

He kissed her cheek again. "I mean it. No more worrying."

"Okay." She said with a nod then began to eat once more, hoping that the two wouldn't interrupt her. She watched as the two began to talk about different things, but really didn't pay attention. She zoned out momentarily and wondered why she had been feeling so hungry lately. Maybe it was because of her depression and excessive worrying lately. However, she would do as Sekhmet said and let him worry about it. Hopefully, she would understand what was going on soon enough.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight:

She tried to quench her thirst. God it seemed like it was impossible. So far Suki had four small cups of tea and two cups of water. However, it didn't quench her thirst at all. She whimpered. Ever since this morning she had been trying to sate her need, but she just couldn't seem to sate it. 

Nearby, Sekhmet, who was talking with Dais and Cale, heard Suki whimper. He looked towards her and questioned, "Suki, sweetheart, what is the matter?"

Suki got to her feet and murmured, "I'm so thirsty."

"Did you drink anything?"

"Yes, but it doesn't help." She replied as tears fell down her cheeks. 

Suddenly, a thought came over his mind. He remembered the Elder telling him about excessive thirst when human females became pregnant. He also remembered one more thing... "Sweetheart, come to me."

She nodded, then walked over to him. "What is the matter?"

"Nothing. Can you open your mouth for me?"

Suki shrugged then opened her mouth as he requested. He reached over and pulled her upper lip up with the thumb of each hand. Suddenly, Cale and Dais gasped. Sekhmet released her lip and she asked, "What? Is there something wrong with me?"

"You have fangs Suki." Sekhmet replied.

"What?!" She reached into her mouth with a finger and felt a fang on one side. She pulled her finger out and yelped in surprise. "What's happening to me?"

He placed his hands on her shoulders and said calmly, "It's alright Suki. Calm yourself."

"Calm myself! I have fangs! Yesterday I didn't have any!"

"Everything is going to be fine. Let me explain." He took a deep breath and said, "You're pregnant."

"What?" She asked in shock.

"Yes. When female humans become pregnant with children of demons their bodies change. One of the first changes is that females grow fangs so that they can drink blood from their mates." He explained.

"I can't drink blood from you! I can hurt you!"

"It's going to sate your thirst. That's why female humans grow fangs. They need blood to sate their insatiable thirst before they can actually drink and eat regular food and drink."

"So, what am I supposed to do?"

Sekhmet weaved a hand into her dark brown hair as he said, "Sweetheart, you have to drink blood to sate your thirst."

"But I don't even know where to take it from." Suki sighed deeply. "God, why is this so complicated?"

She suddenly heard Cale laugh softly, "It sounds like it."

"Oh, shut up."

"I didn't mean it like that!" Cale replied, hoping she wouldn't hit him.

"I hope she hits you." Dais said to him.

"Oh, shut up!" Suki cried out, effectively quieting the both. Any other day she would have laughed and joked with them, but right now she was so thirsty. "How do I do this?"

"Don't worry. I'll guide you." He walked over to the table and grasped a small knife. 

She gasped, "Sekhmet. Don't hurt yourself!"

"I'm not going to hurt myself. It helps to show you where you can drink." He drew a thin line over his collarbone, but it hardly hurt, and it only showed a thin line of blood. 

The scent of blood suddenly hit Suki's nose and her mouth began to water. It was the most wonderful scent ever. She moved closer to him and continued to smell the wonderful scent. She leaned in close and carefully licked at the line of blood. Oh God...it tasted so good. Her eyes nearly rolled back in her head. What was the matter with her? Instinct though seemed to take over and she looked up for a moment at Sekhmet, who only looked back with a smile. She then bit down into his skin and began to draw blood from him. 

"Count one minute." Sekhmet said.

Cale had been paying attention to Suki in amazement, "Huh?"

"The first time can't be too long. Otherwise she might get nauseous and throw up afterwards from taking too much."

"Don't worry. I will." Dais said as he looked on.

Suki felt thick, hot, and sweet liquid flow down her throat. God, it tasted good. It felt so good. She couldn't get enough. It seemed that her thirst was finally being quenched and it seemed that with every gulp that it disappeared. She wanted to have more, but she heard Dais say, "It's been a minute." She whimpered but drew back and licked the wound then her lips.

"Are you feeling better?" Sekhmet questioned.

She nodded at first, but suddenly her eyes widened in surprise. "If you three don't mind, I'm going to the bedroom for a bit." She suddenly walked off quickly, leaving the three behind. 

Sekhmet could smell the scent of arousal on her and knew he had more explaining to do. "You two need to leave so I can finish explaining everything to her."

The two nodded and left quickly. Once the door was shut, Sekhmet walked towards the bedroom. Once he arrived, he found Suki sitting on the bed looking rather upset. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I didn't think this would happen so soon."

"This? What do you mean? Is 'this' a bad thing?"

He shook his hands at her, "No Suki! That's not what I meant!"

"You haven't told me everything. I need to know everything!"

He sat next to her on the bed and looked her straight in the eyes. "First, you'll only be pregnant for three months. Babies with demon blood are quicker to grow than humans. I'm sure you're also wondering why you are aroused." Suki suddenly blushed, "That usually happens during or after a female human takes blood from her mate. It's definitely nothing to be ashamed of."

"So, you want the baby?" Suki questioned.

"Of course, I do Suki. I didn't mean it to come out like it did. I'm shocked like you are. I just never thought you would be pregnant this quickly."

"Well," She blushed, "can you help with this?"

He smiled. "I'd be more than happy to." He laid her back on their bed as he undid her belt and pulled her kimono apart to reveal her body to him. She spread her legs apart allowing him to settle between them. He willed his subarmor off leaving his body naked as he nuzzled his head against her neck. He pressed his lips at the pulse point of her neck and heard her moan as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

Sekhmet ran a hand along her right hip downwards to her thigh then knee, in which he finally lifted her leg up to rest. He slid his fingers up and down her thigh as he murmured in her ear, "I love you. God, I love you."

She murmured back, "I love you too Sekhmet."

He smelled the strong scent of her arousal and with a quick adjustment of her body, thrust into her body and felt her warmth surround him. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she felt him pull back then thrust back in. Suki began to moan; her body was so sensitive to the sensations that she felt from Sekhmet. Her fingers bit deep into his skin and she knew that he would have red marks afterwards. It felt so good. He always knew how to make her feel good. He continued thrusting hard into her body until finally, he heard a scream of pleasure and her body squeezed around him, pulling him deeper in. He couldn't hold on any longer and emptied his seed inside her body. The two panted harshly as they tried to regain their breath. 

Once regaining his breath, Sekhmet said, "My baby is growing in you. I never thought it would happen in my life."

She smiled at him, "You'll make a great father Sekhmet." She cupped his right cheek.

He rolled off her and pulled her body against his, "And you will make a wonderful mother. Now, let's rest and we can eat in a while."

"I would be happy to rest." Suki agreed. She curled up against him and slowly fell into a deep sleep. Sekhmet fell asleep shortly after her.

xxxx

Olivia, the bearer of the Armor of the Desert, sat on the couch watching Allie and Tara feuding over Suki. She sighed deeply. Unlike Kento, the Ronin Warrior who she protected, she was very calm. In battle though, she could be very harsh like her armor. However, she watched the two protectors in front of her and could see the two had extreme differences on the issue at hand.

"Stop." She finally said. "I'm getting sick of this."

"Olivia, I've tried to explain that Suki is not a traitor." Allie explained.

"She has betrayed us." Tara said as she stomped her foot.

Olivia sighed again, "Look, we can't be fighting over Suki. Especially, since we do not know the entire situation. All we know is that she is being held in the Dynasty and now she is Sekhmet's mate. She can't leave because if she tried then she would be tortured or punished somehow. It's best if she stays in the Dynasty for now. We will figure a way to get to the Dynasty to bring her back. So please stop fighting."

"Alright." Tara sat down on the couch beside Olivia with a huff. 

Allie sat in a chair opposite the couch and looked towards the window. "Look, from what I understand, Anubis is planning to visit the Dynasty with the boys to retrieve her in a few days. We have to trust in Anubis." Olivia said as she looked between the two. 

"I hope to see her soon, but I hope we are making the right decision." Allie murmured.

"Of course, we are. Why would you say that?" Tara intervened.

"Because if we steal her away from Sekhmet then we could have some major repercussions."

"Like what?" Olivia questioned.

"Oh, for one, Sekhmet being very insane when he is angry, he won't stop till he takes her back. She is his mate. Regardless of whether we like it or not." Allie explained.

"It doesn't change things. She'll take on her duties when she comes back." Tara said nonchalantly.

"You think it is that easy? Especially while being Sekhmet's mate? You seem to forget that she has been in the Netherworld for a while."

"Which I hope hasn't changed her."

Olivia sighed, "Look you two, we will see what happens in a few days. Until then, stop arguing."

The girls stopped talking to each other for a while and sat quietly while thinking to themselves. All Allie could think about was how bad it could be if they truly went through with going to the Netherworld.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine:

Three Days Later

Ever since Suki had learned about her pregnancy, she seemed to be a new person. Her body had also seemed to change immediately after taking blood from Sekhmet. Her stomach had grown slightly, and her appetite increased even more. Both Dais and Sekhmet had figured that she had become pregnant after their mating, but they couldn't figure out why it had taken so long for her to show or for her to have symptoms.

Lately, she had become more aroused when she took blood for him. She was also taking more blood from him every day. This was making things harder because Sekhmet had his assignments from Lord Tulpa. He did his best though to make sure that once he was finished to get back quickly and sate her needs like a good mate. 

Right now, was one of those times when they lay in bed and he was ready to give. She sat atop of his stomach and was stroking the top of his chest tenderly. "You never said if I could only take blood from your neck."

"Why? You want to take it from someplace else?" Sekhmet questioned jokingly.

"I would like to experiment."

"As long as you don't take any from below my waist."

She laughed at him, "Oh no, you need blood down there." He laughed then watched as she leaned over him and whispered in his ear, "I was thinking somewhere more in the middle." Sekhmet felt a hand move over his chest and he instantly knew where she wanted to take blood. The last time she had lavished any attention on his body, besides in pregnancy, was back when she was mating him. Her teeth hadn't hurt when they had raked down his chest, but with her fangs, he was a bit worried for his sensitivity in that area. Oh well. The things you sacrifice for a woman pregnant with your child.

"Do as you wish my love."

Suki smiled at him as she dipped down and first licked at the left side of his neck. He moaned softly, loving the feel of her warm tongue on his skin. He then felt her fangs on his skin, making fine lines as she moved from the base of his neck to the sensitive skin of his left nipple. Thin lines of blood appeared, and her nostrils flared as the scent of his blood invaded her senses. Mmm, it smelled so good. She licked from the base of his neck down towards his nipple. Sekhmet felt her tongue lap out at piece of flesh then suck it into her hot mouth. It felt so damned good. Pleasure flooded throughout his body and his cock was beginning to become harder than before. He was damned sure she could feel it.

"Did you like that my love?" She asked curiously, already knowing the answer.

"You know I did."

"Good, I'm ready." She responded with a wicked smile then dipped down and bit into Sekhmet's chest. She took in Sekhmet's blood. Oh God, it was so good, and she had become addicted to it. As she drew in more blood, she felt her body start to respond to the wonderful taste and smell. She was starting to become wet and she was sure Sekhmet could feel it. Suki drew blood a few more times then finally pulled out and licked at the wound. "Mmmm..." She murmured.

"Feel good?" Sekhmet asked her with a smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah. I'm ready to finish if you want."

"Oh, I want to." He replied then flipped her over on her back and smiled as he scented her arousal. God, she smelled so good. He thrust in quickly and heard her cry out in pleasure. He felt her wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper. He continued to thrust into her body, hearing her moan as he hit her sweet spot. He hissed as he felt her fingernails drag over his shoulders. It seemed lately that they had grown as well.

"S...Sorry..." She panted.

He looked down at her and lifted her up off the bed by her hips as he said back between harsh breaths, "So possessive today, aren't we?" His thrusts became quicker and he felt her dig in deeper as she moaned his name. Her body clenched around him, drawing him into her as much as it could and milking him of his seed. It took all he had not to fall over her from exertion, but he pulled out lay next to her. 

Their breathing began to slow down and finally Suki murmured, "I've learned that from you."

"Huh?" Sekhmet asked.

"Being possessive. I find it interesting that males think that they can be possessive, but females can't." She replied.

He smiled at her, "I'd rather have you be possessive. It means you love me."

Suki laughed, "I don't have to be possessive to love you Sekhmet. But I tell you this, if I ever see you with another woman, I will personally rip off your balls."

He rolled over on his side and smiled, "And what about you?"

"If you ever caught me with a man other than yourself then I will let you torture me however you want. But that will never happen."

"Why do you say that?"

Suki looked at him with a smile on her lips, "Because I have the best mate ever." He felt love blossom in his heart. Of all things in his life, he had never expected to have such a wonderful woman tell him that. He gently laid his head over her breasts to listen to her heart. "What are you doing?"

"Shh...I'm listening." He responded. She remained silent until he moved his head away. "I'm sorry I couldn't explain. I was listening to the baby."

"You could hear the baby?"

"Yes. It has a heartbeat, but it doesn't seem to have formed the other major organs yet. That will start happening next month. It's going to be growing though."

She frowned, "And I'll be getting fat."

"Is that what you think? I..." Suddenly, Sekhmet was interrupted when Dais and Cale came into area and started shouting for him. He summoned his subarmor and gave her the sheets to cover herself quickly.

"Sekhmet!" Cale shouted for him as both he and Dais skidded to a stop in front of the bedroom.

"What is wrong with you? I let you two know when Suki is finished taking blood. This had better be damned important." 

"Sorry Sister." Dais apologized as he looked away.

"It's alright boys." Suki replied as she wrapped herself in the sheets.

"Look, we wouldn't have come unless it was important. Those damned Ronin brats are attacking the castle."

"What?!" Sekhmet shouted in surprise. "They're not getting in." He turned to Suki and said, "I'll be back soon."

xxxx

Anubis had made his plan to have the Ronin Warriors attack the castle while he went and retrieved Suki. He knew that it was going to be hard. Suki had been at the castle for about a month and she had been with Sekhmet as his mate since then. Relationships were hard to break apart, especially when one was attached to a half-demon. He didn't think or even know if he wanted to break them up, but he had to take her back to the human world for a while. This would make her see things in a different light.

He looked to make sure that there were no Dynasty soldiers coming either way and began to make his way to Sekhmet's area of the castle. The three warlords wouldn't be fooled for long. They would soon realize that it the attack had been a rouse to get Suki and once Sekhmet found out, he would become insane with anger.

xxxx

Suki sat down in front of the table, worrying mostly about what was going on outside. Her insides twisted violently. She took another drink of tea then set it down. She didn't know if the pain was from nervousness or the baby. After the three had left she had taken a quick bath and dressed in a kimono so that she would be presentable for when the three returned.

She heard the door open and assumed it was Sekhmet. "You're back awfully soon..." Suki turned to the door and found a man dressed in monk's robes with a staff. His hair was long and red. "Anubis..." He was the ex-warlord helping the Ronin Warrior's.

"Come Suki, we need to go." He said as he held his hand out to her.

"You don't understand. I can't." She responded as she stood up from the table, trying to distance herself as much as she could. 

"I understand you love Sekhmet, but we have to return to the human world. The netherworld will change you."

"No. It's not that. You don't understand! I can't survive without him!"

"I understand you're his mate..."

"It's not just that. I need to stay by him, or I can die."

"Nonsense. Suki if you don't come then I will have to take you."

Suki narrowed her eyes at him then said, "You really think you will take me? I'm not a possession."

Anubis moved quickly, for he knew if she could, she would use her power of water against him. With his skill, he moved in three steps and hit her in the stomach, knocking the breath out of her and causing something else to go awry. She suddenly passed out leaving Anubis to capture her and heave her over his shoulder. Now it was time to leave.

xxxx

Dais, Cale, and Sekhmet came back to his area. "This was a very odd attack. They attacked and then left as on call. Almost like something we would do." Dais commented.

"Suki. Suki, where are you?" Sekhmet asked as he began to search throughout his area. The feeling of fear began to grow as he went throughout every room then went outside to the hot springs and couldn't find her. "I can't find her."

Dais pointed to an area near the table where it looked like there had been a scuffle. Sekhmet growled loudly as he kneeled next it. "This was no random attack. They came to get her."

Sekhmet stood up quickly, "Anubis is behind this. I'll rip him a new one!"

Cale frowned and said in a cold voice, "We all will. How long can she survive without your blood?"

He turned to the Warlord of Corruption, "Two days at the most. The baby is taking a lot from her. If she doesn't get blood from me within two days, her body will start breaking down and she will start to die."

Dais stood in front of Sekhmet with Cale, "Then we can't wait. We have to get her back from the brats."

"Let's get going. We'll get her back." Sekhmet said with a growl.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten:

Sekhmet, Cale, and Dais appeared in front of Mia's house. They found Anubis and the Ronin's outside in front of the house. It was as if they knew that the three warlords would arrive. "You bastard. How dare you take my mate from me!" Sekhmet shouted at Anubis.

He strode up towards Anubis but was suddenly stopped by a barrier. "You're not getting to her Sekhmet. No matter how hard you try, you can't pass through this barrier."

"Give her to me or you will regret it." He ground out.

"She does not belong with you. She belongs in this world, not the Netherworld." Anubis responded.

"She is my mate and how the hell do you know where she belongs? She makes her own damn choices. She wanted to stay, and you took her away."

"For her own good. The Netherworld changes you."

He sighed, "I don't give a damn what you think. Give her to me."

"Why should we Sekhmet?" Cye intervened.

Sekhmet turned towards him and said, "I am not going to tell you why Torrent!"

"It's best to return her while you can." Dais intervened.

"Oh, this coming from Mr. Magic Man?" Kento asked the Warlord of Illusion. 

Dais started to feel anger boil up inside of him. They had taken their sister away from them. Their sister! "Hardrock, you have no idea what I will do to you when I get a hold of you. Suki isn't a possession to us."

"Then what is she to you?" Rowen now asked the three warlords.

"She is the love of my life and she just happens to be pregnant with our child. That's why we need her back. If she doesn't come back her life is at risk."

"Are you an idiot?" Anubis asked in shock. 

"It was a shock to us, but she wants our child. I wouldn't force her to carry the baby otherwise."

"You got her pregnant. How could you? Are you a damned fool?"

"That's what happens when you mate idiot. We didn't think it would happen so soon, but things happen, and we want our child." Sekhmet replied angrily.

"Why does she need to come back with you?" 

"She needs me. If I don't take her back, then she won't survive."

"Yeah right." Ryo said.

Sekhmet growled, "You don't know anything." Feeling like he was getting nowhere, he finally told them, "I'm coming back with Dynasty soldiers and when I do, I will make sure to get her. You can't keep her here forever." All around the three warlords lightning flashed, then they disappeared leaving them stunned and confused.

xxxx

Suki woke up feeling sore, especially in her stomach. She felt violently sick, as if she could throw up, yet her body did not want it too. Thirst...thirst was starting to overwhelm her, and she wished she had Sekhmet with her. As she opened her eyes, she saw her best friend Allie looking at her. "Suki!"

"Allie...where am I?" She questioned weakly.

"You're at Mia's house. She's a friend to the Ronin Warrior's and to us as well. Are you okay?"

"To tell you the truth, no I am not. I have to go back to Sekhmet."

"But you're here with us again. I know he's your mate, but after the war you two can reunite again."

"It's not that Allie...it's..." Suki tried to finish, however, Tara and Olivia walked into the room.

"You're pregnant! With Sekhmet's child!" Tara shouted at her. 

Suki sat up on the couch she had been laying on. She had been worrying and felt torn and pain over the past weeks and right now she had had it. "You do not control my life Tara. I decide what I want to do and if I want to have Sekhmet's child then I will."

"Better to abort the thing than to have another demon child run about in our world."

She felt tears come to her eyes as she stood up and said, "I'm tired of worrying about you and everyone else. That's all I ever do. Now, you insult my mate and my future baby. You've gone too far." Suki collapsed back on the couch as she felt her emotions overcome her.

"Suki!" Allie cried out. She turned her head to Tara and narrowed her eyes, "Stop talking to her like that. You're making her upset."

Olivia finally chimed in, "Alright. Let's be glad Suki is back with us instead of arguing." 

Suddenly, Anubis and the Ronin's entered the room. They took up another area of the room, trying to give Suki and the other protectors their space. Suki narrowed her eyes at the red-haired man. How dare he steal her away from Sekhmet! Suddenly, she felt her thirst come on again. She wanted to feel Sekhmet's blood flow down her throat, but since she was here there was no access to him. She was getting so thirsty that she wasn't paying attention to what anyone was saying.

"Suki? Are you alright?" A soft, male voice asked.

She looked up and saw a young man with light brown hair and beautiful ocean-colored eyes. It was Cye of Torrent. The young man she was supposed to protect. Tears fell down her cheeks and suddenly guilt flooded her heart. She should have been here to protect Cye, but she had been selfish and stayed at the Netherworld with Sekhmet...was it truly selfish though when you loved someone though? "Yes, thank you Cye."

"You're pregnant. Are you okay? Do you need something to eat or drink?" Cye questioned.

No...I want Sekhmet. "No thank you." Suki replied as she continued to feel the powerful burning of pain pull at her. She wanted nothing but to be in Sekhmet's arms...to feel the movement of his arms around her body as she sated herself with his blood. 

"Suki. Aren't you glad to be back?" A boy with long black hair asked as she looked at him. "We saved you."

"Hmph. Don't look at her to be grateful Ryo. She'd rather be with Sekhmet than with us." Tara said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. "How dare you..." Suki growled as she stood to her feet. "You know, I haven't betrayed anyone. I'm a friggin human! Humans fall in love! Whether you can believe it or not! If you knew the warlords behind the armor, then you would see a whole different set of people."

"What are they like?" Cye asked.

She smiled, thinking about the three suddenly then said, "Well let's see...Cale is a jokester and makes me very happy when I feel sad. Dais is thoughtful and gives great advice. He treats me like a younger sister." She paused, "Then there is Sekhmet. Unlike what you may think of him, he is a very wonderful and kind person. Always thinking of me and being by my side when I need him. He is very loving."

"That's hard to believe." Kento put in, "Especially with Mr. Magic Man."

"You can believe what you wish, but that is what they are like. At least with me." Suki replied. Inwardly she began to groan, her stomach twisted, and she felt as if something was moving around in her body loosely. "Is there somewhere I can lay down?"

"Yes. You can lay in my room Suki." Allie volunteered. She took Suki carefully by the arm and began to walk her away from the Ronin's, Anubis, Tara, and Olivia. She glared at Anubis as she passed him, then turned towards Allie as she led her away.

xxxx

The Next Morning

Suki's mouth was dry, and she could feel cramps in her lower abdomen. Nothing had happened though. She just thought it was because she needed Sekhmet's blood badly. God, what she would do for his blood. However, she had to turn her mind from the thought at the time. If she continued to think about it, then she would be driven insane. "Suki." Allie greeted as she came into her room and checked up on her friend. She gasped when she saw her, "What's happening to you?" Suki's skin was pale. There was no hint of pink in it at all and it seemed like her eyes were sunken in. It seemed like she had lost ten pounds overnight.

"I need Sekhmet." Suki said to her best friend. "Please Allie...I need him. No one wants to understand. No one wants to believe me."

Allie nodded, "I think I know someone I can talk to." Suki smiled, knowing who she was talking about. "Rest until I get back. Okay?"

Suki nodded then replied, "Thank you."

"I would do anything for you."

xxxx

After escaping quietly from Mia's house and making her way about three miles into the forest, Allie finally felt it was safe to call Cale. "Cale! I need you!"

A flash of lightning immediately appeared, and Cale stood in front of her in his subarmor. "Tell me that the Ronin's are going to give her back."

"Not that I know of."

He growled, "Little brats."

"Cale, what's happening to her? I walked in this morning and she looks terrible. She's pale and looks like she has lost weight." Allie questioned him.

"Look, Suki needs Sekhmet because he provides her blood. Now that she has a child with demon blood it is taking a lot from her. So, Sekhmet gives her blood to keep her healthy. That's basically the gist of it." He explained.

"So, she really does need him. If we don't get her back, then she can die."

"Exactly. He's not playing around. He loves her."

Allie looked up at Cale and nodded, "Okay, I might get in a lot of trouble for this, but I really don't give a damn. Suki has been my friend a long time before this. I'm going to get her out. I will have to sneak her out past everyone and that will not be easy."

He nodded in agreement, "How do you plan to do it?"

"No friggin clue. I'll come up with something when I get back, but I'll get her out."

Cale laughed softly, "You're very brave."

"I suppose. Tell Sekhmet not to attack. Let him know that I will have her back by tonight." Allie said as she looked at him.

"I will." He paused, "You know, Sekhmet will appreciate this greatly. We all will."

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"Suki said you're a jokester and you make her happy."

He laughed, "I suppose so. It's amazing what changes happen when you have a woman in your midst. Especially if she provides you with kindness that you have never felt before."

Allie nodded. "Well, I will call for you when I have her. Listen for me."

"I will." Cale then disappeared in a flash of lightning.

xxxx

When Allie returned, she found Suki in bed moaning in pain. "Suki, what is it?"

"I don't know. My body feels so off. I wish I had Sekhmet." Suki cried out.

"Look," Allie lowered her voice to a whisper, "I'm going to get you out of here, but we have to wait for a while."

"Why can't we go now?"

"Because it is still daytime and if I leave again then the others may suspect something." She explained.

Suki grasped her stomach and began to writhe in pain, "It hurts."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could take you to him right now."

"I know Allie. We'll just have to wait for later."

xxxx

"You talked to Sunlight?" Sekhmet questioned.

"She called me to her. She has a plan to return Suki to us." Cale replied.

"Thank the heavens one of them is smart." Sekhmet said as tensed his muscles.

"She plans to get Suki out of the house and back to the spot where we met. She is going to do it tonight. When she is there, she will call me to meet her. The only problem is that she will have to get past the Ronin's and the other protectors. I think she will find a way though." Cale explained.

"It's not going to be easy. Suki is pregnant and extremely sick by now." Dais intervened.

"That is something else I needed to mention. She said that Suki was pale and seemed to have lost at least ten pounds."

Sekhmet jumped to his feet. "It's already happening. If we don't get her by tonight, then things can take a turn for the worst." He clenched his fists tightly. In truth, he was worried about both Suki and the baby. If she didn't get his blood by tonight, then she could lose the baby. Having a miscarriage of a child of demon blood could do more damage than a human child.

"We'll get her Sekhmet. I know Sunlight will do anything for her. She doesn't give a damn what the others think." Cale affirmed.

"I hope so." He responded. His stomach lurched as he thought of the possibility of Suki having a miscarriage. It would be the most terrifying thing...for both of them.

xxxx

Allie had to wait til it was a bit after 8:00 pm. Suki had been having bad cramps and they had to wait til they had come under control. Once the cramps were under control, they began to quietly make their way downstairs. Allie led Suki by her hand and helped her along the way through the darkened halls. They both could hear the light talk of the Ronin's although they didn't pay attention to the conversation. Instead Allie continued with Suki to the outside of the house. 

Darkness enveloped Suki as Allie led her away from Mia's house. Allie was being as quick as possible, but she was also trying to be slow because Suki was pregnant. Allie knew that they would most likely be caught if they didn't get to the area where she had met Cale earlier. She continued to pull Suki, moving quickly as she finally found the way to the spot.

By now, Suki was extremely tired, and she wanted nothing more but to lay down. "Hold on Suki. I'll call him." She then screamed at the sky, "Cale! We're here!"

A sudden strike of lightning flashed, and Cale appeared in front of the two women. Suki almost wept when she saw Cale standing in front of her. "Cale!" Suki shouted as she looked at him and couldn't help but finally cry.

"Ssh...now Sister. We need to get you back so you can get some of Sekhmet's blood." Cale replied. He went over to her and swept her up in his arms, he then turned to Allie, "Thank you." 

"Just take her back and make sure she is strong again. Hurry!"

He nodded then with a flash of lightning he was gone. Allie looked towards the sky. She hoped she wasn't too late.

xxxx

Cale appeared in front of Sekhmet and Dais. "I have her."

Sekhmet looked at Suki who was now in Cale's arms. She was passed out and now he knew that the situation was very serious. "How long has she been like that?"

"Like what?" Cale asked then looked at her and gasped. "She was just awake."

"Here, give her to me. Hurry!" Sekhmet shouted as Cale brought her over and he took her into his lap. "Dais, give me a knife. Quick!"

Dais ran over to the table and grabbed the knife and quickly brought it back to Sekhmet. Sekhmet willed his subarmor off and was left in his yukata and hakama pants. He took the knife from Dais and quickly cut into the skin at his collarbone. He then pushed her up further and pulled her against his chest. "Suki, wake up."

Things were so blurry, and Sekhmet's voice was in and out. The only thing that she could focus on though was the scent of blood...his blood. Her throat was dry, so dry...her lips moved along his collarbone and suddenly she bit down into his skin. Thick blood flooded down her throat and she drank as if she never had before. Her parched throat felt soothed thanks to Sekhmet's blood. 

Suki did not know how long it was before he pulled her away forcibly. "Stop. I know you've been without for a long time Sweetheart, but you have to stop for a while." She looked up at him and nodded. He saw her color return in her face and the sunken appearance around her eyes seemed to disappear. She was smiling at him at first then suddenly began to feel cramps and began to moan. "Suki? Suki. Look at me."

She felt her stomach lurch and suddenly the blood she drank spewed from her lips. The cramps started getting worse and she grasped her stomach as she covered her mouth with her sleeve. The three men looked at her in surprise and suddenly an ugly word came to Sekhmet's mind, 'Miscarriage...'


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven:

'Miscarriage...' Sekhmet suddenly thought. "She's having a miscarriage."

"What! But I thought she'd be fine when she came back!" Cale shouted.

"Well she isn't!" Sekhmet yelled back at him. He went over to Suki and picked her up in his arms then headed to the bedroom. She was moaning as he quickly walked in and laid her on the mattress. "Be useful and get some extra sheets and some cold water and clean rags." The two walked off as Sekhmet put pillows behind her back. He looked up at her face and saw that she was crying. Tears of pain were rolling down her cheeks. Sweat was starting to pour down her face. "Don't cry Suki."

Dais and Cale came back with the things Sekhmet requested and sat them next to the bed. Sekhmet grabbed one of the sheets and put it under her lower body then ordered Cale, "Sit behind her. She needs more stability." Cale nodded then did as he was told. "Dais, stay there." He said and the other man obeyed.

Sekhmet left the obi belt on to keep some semblance of privacy for her upper area of her body but pulled aside the lower part of the kimono and with that her legs. He looked down between them and was shocked. He figured he could almost fit his fist in her. Why hadn't she had her miscarriage while she was in the Human World? That's right, it took longer for human females to have miscarriages with children of demon blood. 

He looked up at her and could see the fear and anxiety in her eyes. "Suki, do you feel anything besides the cramps?"

Suki's legs shook as her stomach cramped again. "Yes...like something is loose." She bit down on her lip as another cramp ripped through her stomach.

"Did this happen just now?"

"No...when I was back in the Human World..."

He growled to himself. So, their child was already dead when Suki got there. It had detached and no longer able to take blood from her. He was going to kill Anubis for this. "Dais, wipe her face. This is going to be hard."

Dais soaked a rag in the cold water, wrung it out, then wiped her face with it. The water felt good on Suki's face momentarily. "Do you even know how to deal with miscarriages?" Dais questioned.

"The Elder taught me everything about medicine. I even went with him one time when a woman was having a miscarriage. So, I believe I am qualified." Sekhmet snapped at him.

Suki began to moan in pain as she felt the cramps start again. The loose thing in her body, which had previously been their baby, was starting to move down her canal. "Oh God...please!" She cried out. She grasped for the sheets but ended grabbing Cale's hand. 

Cale held her hand and felt her grasp it again. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He had never seen anyone have a miscarriage before and, to tell the truth, he was scared. She moaned again, writhing as pain ripped through her body. Blood and liquid suddenly spilled down her thighs and she groaned loudly. 

Sekhmet looked up from between her thighs and saw her twist in pain. "I can still..." She tried to close her legs, but Sekhmet wouldn't allow her to. 

"Suki, look at me." Their eyes met then he said, "It's not alive anymore. It wasn't when you went to the human world. You need to get it out."

Tears continued to fall down her cheeks and she began to weep more. She reached and this time she grasped Dais' hand. She could feel him squeeze back in reassurance. "No..."

Sekhmet looked at her as sadness permeated his heart. He looked up again and watched as she took a deep breath and pushed hard. He watched her clench her body and push again. As he looked between her spread legs, he could see something beginning to come out, but couldn't make out exactly what it was. He figured if she gave one more push it would come out. "One more time Suki. I think that will be it."

He watched her grit her teeth and screamed as she pushed their dead child out of her body. More blood spilled from her thighs as she asked, "Is it out?"

"Yes. It's out. Rest or you can lose more blood." Sekhmet responded. He didn't bother looking at the fetus, instead he wrapped it immediately in the sheets beneath her lower body and put it to the side. Sekhmet then turned to Dais and Cale and said, "I'm going to have to give her a bath. I need one of you to call the servants and have the bedroom cleaned and the mess in the other room cleaned up. Have them put a new mattress in. I also need you to bury it in my garden if you would."

"Don't worry. We'll take care of it." Dais replied softly.

"I don't often apologize, but I am sorry for snapping at you two. I know that you wanted to help. It's hard to watch a woman go through a miscarriage." 

"It's alright Sekhmet. Go ahead and take Suki outside. We'll handle everything for you." Cale replied.

"If you get back before we do, stay away from the bedroom until I finish dressing her." Sekhmet told his two friends then stood up and put his arms beneath Suki's body. She moaned as he pulled her up from the mattress and cradled her in his strong arms. He then headed to the hot springs as his friends took care of what he asked them to.

xxxx

Sekhmet cradled Suki to his chest as he watched thin streams of blood flow away from her body. There wasn't a lot, it was just dried blood and a little left over from where her body was still getting rid of the blood from inside. She was awake enough that she was sobbing against his chest. It hurt him so much that she was in so much pain; physically, mentally, and emotionally. They both had really wanted this child. Suki had already been writing down baby names and was starting to go over them with Dais and Cale. She got mad when Cale made fun of one of them and she hit him in the head with one of her parchment scrolls. He would have laughed had it been for the situation.

He grasped a dry washcloth on the side of the bench in the area where they sat and wet it. He began to wipe her shoulders and around her neck. She continued crying into his chest. He let the washcloth settle onto the bench and wrapped his arms gently around her waist. "I'm sorry."

Suki pulled back for a moment as she looked at his black eyes with her dark blue ones. They were red-rimmed and the usual dark blue eyes looked so bottomless. Almost like the time when he made her angry, but this time it seemed like it was a hopelessness. Like a deep, dark black blue that could go on forever. He couldn't hide his surprise at this. "It's all my fault...if I had done something..."

Sekhmet cupped her cheek, "There was nothing we could have done. This is not your fault Suki." She went back to crying into his chest but felt Sekhmet's hand guide her face upwards. "We will have children." He watched as more tears fell down her cheeks. "Let's bathe then go in for some rest. You need it after this terrible experience." She nodded then looked down as Sekhmet picked up the washcloth from the bench and began to wash her again.

xxxx

The three warlords gathered around the table and looked at each other. "How is she doing?" Cale asked in a worried tone.

"She's asleep. I gave her some of my blood before she laid down. I also gave her some tea for pain and to help her sleep." Sekhmet answered.

"How is she taking this?" Dais questioned.

"Like it is all her fault."

Cale slammed a hand on the table, "It's not! I would like to wring Anubis' neck!"

"I'm in on that Cale." Dais agreed.

Sekhmet smiled, "When did we become so soft?"

Cale smiled as well, "Since we met Suki." He sighed, "I regret teasing her about those names."

"Well, she got you back." Dais replied with a smile.

Cale laughed, "Yes she did."

Sekhmet turned back to the situation at hand. "Anubis is protecting them and we can't get through the barrier."

Dais thought to himself for a few moments, "We'll show them regret."

"What do you mean?" Cale questioned.

"We'll hopefully get Sunlight to ally with us. Hasn't she been really upset from the start?"

"Yes. She's not happy with how they have been treating her."

"We might be able to bring her back with us. Another protector...but she will know how to take care of her as well." Sekhmet added. 

Dais nodded, "I wonder what their story is."

"If Sunlight comes with us, then we will have to ask." Sekhmet said as the other two nodded. "Tomorrow we will go and pay the little brats a visit and hopefully she will come with us."

"How long do you think Suki will be..."

Before Cale could finish Sekhmet interrupted, "Probably two weeks. She needs time to recover, especially mentally and emotionally. Females take things like this a lot harder than males do. They rationalize the situation as if it was their fault even if it wasn't." He continued, "I don't understand it."

Cale laughed dryly, "That's why men weren't made to give birth. I think it's because females can be more emotional about situations like this...especially since this was making her so happy."

"There's also that connection between mother and child." Dais put in. 

Sekhmet changed the subject. "Let's rest. Tomorrow we will be visiting those brats and hopefully we can get Sunlight to come back with us."

The other two nodded then left the room. Sekhmet went back to the bedroom and found Suki asleep. She was asleep and curled up tightly on her left side. He pulled up the sheets and lay next to her carefully then pulled them back over. He carefully laid an arm around her waist, being careful not to touch beneath. "I love you Suki." Sekhmet then nuzzled his head against the back of her neck, taking in her scent. 'We will get our revenge tomorrow.'


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve:

It had been a hard night. Sekhmet had little sleep, though he didn't mind that. What he did mind was the whimpers and cries that escaped his mate's mouth, the tears that would fall occasionally, and especially when she talked in her sleep. She said, "My fault..." It had made him very angry, as if pure fire was burning through his veins. 

In the morning, he met his fellow warlords and they questioned about her condition. "Is she doing any better?" Dais asked.

"Not really. I gave her some blood and more tea before I let her lay down. She slept but didn't rest well." Sekhmet answered.

"What do you mean?" Cale questioned.

"She cried and talked in her sleep. I'm hoping we can get Sunlight to come with us. We could use another woman to help us."

"I agree with you on that." Dais said.

"Then let's go. I want to get this over with." Sekhmet said in an angry voice. Dais and Cale nodded then joined Sekhmet as they left to visit the Mortal Realm.

xxxx

When they arrived, they found the Ronin's outside with Anubis and the three protectors. It looked as if they were scouring the grounds for Suki, but Sunlight knew that they wouldn't find her. They revealed themselves and Sekhmet said, "I must congratulate you all...well except for you Sunlight."

"What are you three doing here and what the hell are you talking about?" Ryo asked the warlord.

"Suki was returned to us last night. Unfortunately, there was a terrible incident that happened and there is blood on your hands. So, I congratulate you for being murderers."

"You returned her!" Tara accused. "I knew it!"

"She was dying! Didn't you see her? I had to take care of her." Allie responded. "Is Suki okay?"

"Suki is okay. The child is not. She had a miscarriage." Sekhmet explained.

"Oh no." Allie said then covered her mouth. "She needs me."

"What! You're not going with them!" Tara yelled at Allie.

Allie shoved her orb into Tara's hand then said, "You are all about the mission that you forget that we are humans. Suki just experienced one of the most terrible experiences in her life and you expect me to do nothing? I'm sorry, but my loyalties lie with her. I've known her long before you. Does it mean that I am giving up on protecting? No. But I know she needs me. I will leave my armor with you."

She walked towards the barrier, "Wait Allie, you can't go. Things can change you while you are there." Anubis said to her.

Allie turned to him and replied, "I don't care. All I know is that she needs me." She then walked out and towards the warlords then addressed them, "Now listen here, I'm not your slave and you damn well are not telling me how to take care of Suki. Got that?" 

Sekhmet shook his head in agreement, "Yes."

"Then let's leave. I want to see her."

The four suddenly disappeared in a flash of lightning. The others watched in surprise as Allie left with them. She had left her armor orb with them and she had no intentions to join them, just to take care of Suki. It still shocked them.

xxxx

Allie appeared in a clean common area which was bright despite the darkness of the castle. "Come, I will take you to her." Sekhmet interrupted her thoughts. She nodded then followed him to the bedroom. He slid open the shoji door and allowed her to enter. She found her best friend curled up on the mattress. Sheets were tossed around her body and she had her fingers clenched in fists. She looked very pale and as if she was in a lot of pain. 

"Oh Suki..." She went up to the side of the mattress then sat next to it. She looked down at her best friend and took one of her hands between hers. "Don't worry. I'll be here for you. I love you my bestie."

Sekhmet looked up at Allie and wondered what that meant. What was a bestie? What kind of love did besties have for each other? He pondered this before he heard Suki moan and wake up, "Hmm...Allie?"

"It's me Honey. I came here to take care of you." Allie explained.

"You left the others for me?"

"Of course. After I learned what happened...you are my best friend, I'm not going to let anyone tell me what to do."

Suki then looked past Allie and saw Sekhmet. "Sekhmet, thank you for bringing Allie."

"You're welcome my Love." Sekhmet replied.

"I'm going to let you rest. We've got some things to do." Allie told Suki, then got up and motioned for Sekhmet to follow her.

"Rest well Suki." He told her before sliding the door behind him.

Allie walked into the common area and found a table then sat down at it. She motioned the warlords to sit with her. They willed the top of their armors away as they sat around with her. "Okay. So, Dais, we're going to have to take a shopping trip."

"Huh...me?" Dais asked, rather surprised.

"Is there any other Warlord of Illusion around here?"

"Well, what do we need to do?"

"We need to go to the Human World to get some supplies. Plus, I didn't exactly bring my clothes with me." She sighed, "The thing is that we're going to have to steal and that's why I need you."

Cale laughed and she picked up an empty cup and threw it at him. It barely missed him by an inch, and they heard a crash. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Stealing is not funny! I think it is a terrible crime. People work hard to get money for their products. So, I am not proud to steal. I have never done so before, but I have to do so."

"Did Suki ever do that while we were gone?" Cale asked Sekhmet. 

"No. She's always hit you two with rolled up parchment." Sekhmet replied with a smile. 

"Wow. Women from the modern era are feisty."

Allie rolled her eyes at him, "No. We just don't appreciate being laughed at."

"What is a bestie, by the way?" Sekhmet asked.

"Huh?"

"You called Suki your bestie, what does that mean?"

She laughed softly, "Girls call their girlfriends besties. It's short for best friends."

"Oh...so that is what it means."

"Yep. By the way, don't call me by my armor. I find that extremely annoying. Call me Allie."

"Very well Allie." Dais interrupted. "So, when do you want to go?"

"Right now. There is a lot we need to get. I did not want to think that she might have a miscarriage, but I did some research and found a medicine for relief of aftereffects of miscarriage. It will help. So, we have to find a store that will sort of be an all in one."

"How long do you think you will be gone?" Sekhmet questioned.

"About an hour, an hour and a half at the most. I'm a quick shopper." Allie replied.

Allie stood up and Dais joined her. "We will see you soon." Cale and Sekhmet then watched as the two disappeared.

xxxx

Allie and Dais appeared on a sidewalk across the street from a large store that seemed like a Japanese version of Walmart. Dais was about to walk out in the street, but she grabbed his hand before he did. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Going to the store." He replied. "Isn't that where we are supposed to go?"

"Yeah, but cars are going by right now. They may not be able to see us, but if you stepped out and a car ran into you, it wouldn't hurt you but it would sure as hell be one interesting experience if there was nothing that stopped it."

"Good thought."

The light turned green and Allie took Dais by the hand and led him through the street by the crosswalk. "See, no harm done." She then turned to the store and released his hand. "Let's get started." They went up to the doors and at first Dais was taken aback by the sliding doors. She showed him how to get in then handed him two baskets and took two baskets for herself. "Ok. First place to go is the pharmacy." Allie was glad that she had taken two classes on Japanese before she had left. She was able to find the pharmacy quickly and with no problems. She went to work quickly, examining bottles and throwing a pain medicine in then a few ice packs, then finally she went up to the main part of the pharmacy where the pharmacists were working on prescriptions. "Okay, I need you to make sure no one sees me in there. That special medicine is inside there."

"That will be a piece of cake." Dais said with a wave of his hand. 

"Good." She set her baskets down then stole into the pharmacy and began to look quickly for the drug that she had looked up. After about five minutes of searching and almost sure she would never find it, she found it! Allie grabbed the bottle from the shelf then left the pharmacy quickly. She put the bottle in one of the baskets then said, "I thought I would never find it. Come on."

She led him down to an isle with brightly colored bottles and hairbrushes. "What is this?"

"Shampoo and conditioners and other things. I bet you don't offer hair care while at the Dynasty?"

"Well not to this extent." Dais replied.

"Don't worry, we're not taking the entire shelf." She walked up and found Suki's favorite brand, which was surprising. She grabbed a large container of shampoo and conditioner. She also got a bottle of detangler. Then turning to the other side of the aisle she threw a couple of brushes and combs in. "Alright, we're done here. Let's go."

It was like this throughout the store. Allie would go to one aisle, grab one or two things then quickly leave. They stopped at a clothing area and he didn't even bother asking what kind of garments she was getting. This was the modern age and maybe she would explain everything that they had got. After taking what seemed like five minutes, she led him away to the grocery area and they went up and down a few aisles. Again, she threw more things in the baskets. She then stopped at the frozen treat aisle and said, "I think we should get her something cold. Hold on." She looked around and found a carrier for cool items with a handle. She then found a bag of ice. She tore the bag open and threw the ice in and brought the carrier to the ice cream section.

"What are you doing?" Dais questioned her.

"Getting some ice cream 'nosy.'" Allie replied.

He had never heard of ice cream before. Dais walked up to her and looked through the glass at the small containers. He watched as she opened one up and took a container then handed it to him. "What is ice cream?"

"It's a frozen treat made from cow's milk. It comes in all kinds of flavors. That one you're holding is Suki's favorite."

"What is it?"

"Cookies and Cream."

She handed him two more of the same then asked, "Would you like to try some? I can get the basics. There's vanilla, chocolate, strawberry...or something like mango, green tea, pineapple...or if you have a sweet tooth like me there is sea salt caramel or toffee."

He laughed, "Let's try them all, I guess. Sekhmet and Cale would be jealous if we didn't bring them back some."

She smiled then handed him the rest of the containers then shut the door. Allie was glad that she had grabbed some metal spoons for the soup. "Alright, I hope I haven't put you through the wringer. We're finished. We can go back now." Dais nodded then they vanished into the darkness.

xxxx

Sekhmet and Cale were surprised to see the two back so soon. Allie had been right; she didn't take long. They brought four baskets plus what looked like a carrier. Sekhmet wondered what could be inside it. Until then he watched as Allie and Dais set the baskets around the table and they sat down finally. Dais willed off the top part of his armor, leaving him in his subarmor. "I'm glad we're back. Sometimes I hate being around people." Allie said as she grabbed the first basket. She emptied it on the table, and they all were staring at the contents. 

They watched as she began to rip through boxes to reveal their contents. She would put the trash in the basket then get back to work. Finally, when Allie finished, she was ready to explain what was in front of them. She picked up a bottle, "This is for pain. It's fast-acting and you give her up to two every six hours." Allie then picked up another bottle, "This, unfortunately, is for the aftereffects of her miscarriage. According to the directions it is one a day." She picked up the two ice packs, "These are ice packs. Don't freeze them, just cool them. Don't put them directly on her forehead. Wrap them in a light towel or washcloth. This is in case she gets a fever."

"You'll have to remind us about these things." Dais said in humor.

"I might. It's no big deal." She then asked Sekhmet, "Has she had a bath today?"

"Not yet." He replied.

"Good." She grabbed another basket and sat the shampoo and conditioner out on the table. The three looked at the two bottles in confusion. "Gentlemen, these are called shampoo and conditioner. You use it on your hair. You use the shampoo first," indicating to the shampoo, "then the conditioner," she then indicated to the conditioner. "This in particular is Suki's favorite."

"But she doesn't need these, she smells fine to me." Sekhmet replied.

Allie rolled her eyes at him, "She's been without these conveniences for a month. Just be nice and wash her hair. You'll be amazed how happy that will make her. Believe me, I would be the same." She then grabbed another basket which was filled with clothing. "Which leads me to another subject. She can't lay around without undergarments. Are you insane?"

"She seems fine with it."

"I'm sure. Three men around and having to keep herself covered. That must be such a chore. Well she needs underwear at least." Allie said as she opened a pack of underwear. "I also got her a few nightgowns. She likes silky feeling nightgowns."

"I draw the line at the underwear." Sekhmet said, then paused when he saw Allie pull out what he supposed was the nightgown she had been talking about. It was a modest piece, with short sleeves and floral embroidery at the top. Its color was the palest of blues and he watched as it slid in Allie's hands like water. "That's a nightgown?"

"Yes. I know you aren't used to modern conveniences Sekhmet, but you're going to have to give me a little leeway here."

He nodded, "Alright. If Suki trusts you, then I do too."

"Thank you. If you want to, we can give her a bath..." She paused, "Where is your bathroom?"

"We take our baths in the hot springs." Sekhmet explained to her. 

"Why don't you give her a bath and while you do that I will start on supper. She needs something besides your blood." Allie suggested. 

xxxx

Suki sat in Sekhmet's lap as he shampooed her wet hair. He was curious as to why she liked the soapy stuff, however, once he smelled the sweet aroma that came from the shampoo bottle he could start understanding why. "Is Allie being rough with you three?" Suki questioned as he continued massaging her head. 

"Somewhat, but I know she is being that way because she loves you." Sekhmet replied as he poured some clean water over her head and laughed softly as she pushed some wet hair out of her eyes and glared at him. 

"I'm going to have to teach you how to wash a girl's hair." She replied then laughed. 

It was the first time she had laughed since the terrible incident. Allie's presence was starting to make her happy again. Suki then laid her head against his chest and he realized that she was becoming depressed again. 'Damn it.' He thought to himself. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her tight to his body. "Don't. Don't think about it."

She looked towards the water and let tears start to drip down her face again. The pain erupted again in her chest and she couldn't help but to start crying again. She buried her head deeper into his chest and he could only make out bits and pieces of what she said, "my fault...could've done something..."

"No. Now don't think that way. It wasn't your fault. The baby was dead before you reached the Mortal Realm." More tears erupted from her and now she was having difficulty in catching her breath. He pulled her away from his chest and said, "Suki, none of this is your fault."

"It is. I should have protected myself more."

"What do you mean?" He asked, a little confused.

"Anubis hit me in the stomach." She explained.

Now he understood why she was so upset. If that bastard hadn't hit her, then even though she was there for the amount of time she was, they still could have saved the baby. Instead he hit her too hard and killed it. He growled loudly, letting her know his displeasure. "How dare he touch you...how dare he take away life that was growing inside you. I will make him pay."

"Would you finish washing my hair? I want to go inside now." 

"Yes Sweetheart."

xxxx

The two warlords sat at the table looking as Allie opened a package of instant ramen, which she had broken into pieces for easier eating, and dumped it into the boiling water. She put the packet to the side and threw the package into what she called the trash basket. "Give it three minutes boys."

"Three minutes? That's all it takes?" Cale asked in an astonished tone.

"Surely not." Dais said as he looked at the pot.

Allie rolled her eyes at them. "Modern day conveniences." She turned to Cale, "By the way, you did chill that container, right?"

"I did as you said. What's in there? A dead body?"

She had to laugh at his crude joke, "No. They're desserts called ice cream. They are made from cows’ milk." She then turned back to the pot and took it off the fire. The noodles had plumped up quickly and she finally was able to add the flavor packet. This was chicken flavor. She added it then threw it aside and quickly stirred the mixture.

"That was really quick." Dais commented.

"Told you."

They were suddenly interrupted when the door to the hot springs opened. The three watched as Sekhmet carried Suki in. She was dressed in her new nightgown and underneath, Allie knew, she wore her underwear. She didn't back down on that with Sekhmet. She noticed Cale and Dais smile immediately, "Suki!" Cale shouted.

"Sister." Dais greeted with a smiled. 

She smiled at them then said, "It's good to see the both of you."

"I have some instant ramen for you to eat Suki. You don't have to eat a lot, but you need some solid food in your stomach." Allie told her best friend as she looked at her with a smile. "You also need to take a couple of pills for pain."

"If you don't mind, I'm going to eat in the bedroom. I'm starting to feel tired again." Suki said as she leaned her head against Sekhmet's shoulder.

"Of course, we don't mind. I've still got plenty to do and the boys can help me." Allie responded.

Suki laughed, "You're running them through the wringer aren't you."

"They can use the work." She replied with a laugh. "Alright, we'll let Sekhmet take you to the bedroom. I know you must be tired."

"Thanks Allie. I'll see you all in a while."

"Don't worry Suki. We understand." Dais said with a smile. 

"Go rest and feel better." Cale added.

"Thank you. I love you both." Suki replied then smiled back.

Sekhmet finally took her to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He propped pillows behind her back so he could feed her. They smiled at each other, "They love you."

"I don't know where I would be without any of them...or you."

"You're going to be fine. Now, let me get back to getting you something to eat. Allie will be upset with me and I don't want that."

She laughed at that, "No you don't." She then watched as Sekhmet walked off to get her something to eat. She closed her eyes and sighed a bit. Even though having Allie with her, she still was feeling depressed. She was trying to hide it and hoped that no one would notice. Sekhmet was extremely perceptive. Soon though she knew that she would have to escape this depression...somehow. She wanted a child with Sekhmet, and she wouldn't let anything stand in her way.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen:

A few days later

Suki suddenly woke up in a sweat. She had had another bad nightmare. Lately, she had been having bad nightmares about the miscarriage. Sometimes it was about her time spent in the Human World without Sekhmet. Sometimes it was about the miscarriage itself. Tonight, it was about after she had had the miscarriage. She looked down at the small, bloody fetus between her legs and the fetus turned its grotesque, malformed head to her and said, "You killed me Mama."

She breathed heavily and looked towards Sekhmet who finally looked up at her. "You had another nightmare."

"Yes...I'm going to take a bath." She answered.

"Do you need any help?"

"No. Don't bother waking up Allie. I'll be fine. Besides, the sheets need to be changed again...sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Sekhmet replied.

Suki stood up and walked out of the bedroom and towards the 'laundry room.' Allie had set up a section of the common area as a place to wash and dry clothes then fold them. She found her clothes and picked out a nightgown and a pair of underwear. She then walked to the door to the hot springs and exited.

After hearing the door shut, Sekhmet sighed to himself. He wasn't going to call the servants in at night. Besides, he knew how to change sheets. He pulled the sheets off the bed and deposited them to the side. He then began to make the bed with fresh sheets. He was concerned about her now that she was starting to have nightmares. When she usually came back from her baths she didn't talk to him about the nightmares, instead she curled up on her side and avoided talking to him. That wasn't going to happen tonight. He was going to get her to talk to him.

The door to the hot springs opened and shut. He heard her walk up to their bedroom and murmur, "I'm done." He looked at her. She was dressed in a white silky nightgown and underneath he could see the outline of her underwear. He no longer had any issue with her wearing these garments. Her silky night gowns felt so good against his skin, almost like water. He pulled the sheets back so she could lay down on the mattress. He then lay on the mattress himself and pulled the sheets over their bodies. Before she could curl up away from him, he caught her and pulled her against his body. 

"No Sweetheart. Don't pull away from me." He paused for a moment then continued, "You have been having these nightmares, but you won't tell me anything. Tell me something. You have to talk to me."

She laid her head against his chest and he could smell the scent of her shampoo and conditioner. It was such a sweet scent and he loved it. "I don't want to."

"I know you don't want to, but you need to get it out. I need to know so I can help you. Please Suki." He begged.

Suki looked down, "It was about the miscarriage. I had just had finished pushing out our baby. It then turned to me and said that I killed it...I did kill it Sekhmet."

"Suki, stop saying that. You know that you are not responsible for this."

"But I can't stop thinking about it..." She whimpered then started to cry softly. Her head pressed against his chest. 

"You didn't kill our child. Suki, please stop blaming yourself. If you stay too much in the past, then you won't be able to see our future."

"How can I think of the future when this has happened? I just can't get over it yet." Suki replied as she continued to cry.

Sekhmet just couldn't understand why she couldn't get over it. Maybe he could talk to Allie in the morning and get another woman's perspective on the situation. "Alright Suki, it's okay. Let's go ahead and sleep." She nodded and within the next few minutes fell asleep with her head upon his chest. He stayed up a little while longer thinking to himself. Why couldn't she rationalize it like he did? What was holding her back?

xxxx

There was a bigger table in the common area now so that all five could sit together. Sekhmet entered the common area and found Allie, Cale, and Dais. They were already eating breakfast and talking about the conveniences of the modern era. He sat down next to Cale and sighed. "Did she have a nightmare last night?" Cale questioned.

"Yes." Sekhmet replied. "I just don't get it. Help me understand Allie."

"Understand what?"

"Why is she holding on to this like it is her fault? Why isn't she moving on?"

Allie stopped eating and set her chopsticks to the side. "Think about it like this. We have three parts to us: the physical, emotional, and mental. Now when we get hurt, not all of these can be affected. Like say if I fell and hurt my knee, I'm not going to be emotionally scarred because I hurt my knee. I'm just going to be in bodily pain for a while. Are you following me?"

All three of them nodded at her then she continued, "A miscarriage is very different from that. It affects all three parts. She's already healed physically, but she still hasn't healed emotionally or mentally. In other words, you can rationalize with her that it wasn't her fault and she knows that, but she still will believe that it is her fault. Her emotions are also going to be off. She may be happy then be sad. This is depression. She lost her baby, so she's going to be crying and have a wide range of emotions. You can't stop that."

"But what do I do?" He questioned.

"You have to wait it out. Be patient. It will pass. The baby was a part of her, so losing it makes her feel ten times worse than you do." Allie explained.

"But I loved the baby too!"

"I'm not saying you didn't! However, the baby grows inside the mother. There is a special connection there. No one but mother and child will ever share. Do you understand?"

He nodded. "I think I do now."

"It's hard. I know Sekhmet. However, right now the best thing to do is surround her with love and not let her be alone all the time."

"It just seems to be taking so long and it's like she doesn't listen to me."

"Oh Sweetie, she is listening to you. It's just she is in a depressed state right now and part of that is feeling like she has disappointed you right now. Women have a way of taking on a lot of blame for things that even aren't their fault onto themselves." She explained.

"I wish she wouldn't do that." Sekhmet said as he sighed.

"Don't we all." Cale added with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"Listen to you all. You sound like three gloomy gusses. There are always positives. She will get over this. Goodness, you three are like talking to a wall."

"What does that mean?" Dais asked her.

"It means that talking to you is like going nowhere."

"What? I take great offense in that." Cale replied with a small smirk.

She laughed, "Well I am so sorry."

"How did you meet her?" Sekhmet suddenly asked. 

"Hmm?"

"You're her best friend. How did you two meet?"

Allie smiled as she remembered their meeting fondly. "I met her in Hawaii. My family went on a vacation to Hawaii for two weeks. We had to fly from the mainland to Hawaii, which is a set of islands."

"What do you mean?" Dais questioned.

"I live in North America. There are three countries in North America." She held out her left hand and flattened it. "Say this is America," she then moved her right hand above and said, "above it is Canada," she then moved her right hand below and said, "below is Mexico." They nodded at her in understanding. "Anyway, my family went to Hawaii, which is one of the states of America."

"States?" Cale asked in confusion.

"Yes. Think of them as prefectures. They are all part of America. The full name of America is the United States of America. There are 50 states. Two of which are not part of the mainland. Hawaii is one of them. So, we went on a vacation to visit Hawaii. It is a really popular vacation spot."

"Why is that?" Sekhmet questioned.

"It has such beautiful beaches and there are volcanoes. There are too many things to describe. You would have to talk to Suki to describe her home. Anyway, while there, I found out that they were teaching classes in different things. Well it turns out that Suki's father was teaching a three-day class on blacksmithing. So, I decided to go ahead and take the class. You see, her father...well her family is renowned for blacksmithing."

"I didn't know that. She only told me that her father and herself knew how to forge swords and such. Wow." Sekhmet interrupted with awe in his voice.

"Yeah. Suki's family have been in the blacksmithing business for generations. Most of the family has had at least one male every generation. When Suki was born, she became the first female of the family to learn blacksmithing. Believe me, she is damned good at what she does."

"Where is her mother?" Cale asked suddenly.

She sighed, "Suki's mother died an hour after giving birth to her."

Sekhmet looked at her in full attention, "Did she tell you how?"

"I didn't press her to tell me everything. However, she said that when her mother was pregnant with her that the doctors advised her mother to abort her because she risked dying after giving birth to her. Her mother told her father she would rather die and have her than abort her. That's probably why her father is so protective of her." Allie explained.

"What is her father like?" Dais questioned.

"When I met him for the first time...well when anyone meets him for the first time, he is extremely intimidating. He is broad chested and has muscles upon muscles. He has no problems lifting a 20-pound hammer in one hand. Around girls like Suki and myself, he is like a kitten. He is very protective. Before I left Hawaii, after I met them, they welcomed me in their family, and he is like a second father. However, on the opposite end, he will kick your ass if you dare try to hurt his baby."

Sekhmet frowned suddenly, "If I meet him then I will have to make him trust me."

"Oh yes. He is very protective of his baby." Allie replied with a laugh. 

She frowned suddenly and Sekhmet took note of this, "What is it?"

"Do me a favor and don't mention that I said anything about her mother. She doesn't like talking about the whole issue with her mother. She's very sensitive about it."

Sekhmet thought to himself, 'Maybe that is why she is taking it so hard. She blames herself for taking her mother's life and now she blames herself for taking our child's life. My poor Suki.' "Of course, we won't say anything Allie. I would never dream of it."

"Until she is ready, we won't say anything." Cale agreed as Dais nodded.

"Good. Suki is going to heal. It's just going to take a little while. We just have to be patient with her. Now let me finish telling you how I met her..."

Sekhmet didn't pay attention to the rest of Allie's story. The only thing he could think of what he could do to get her out of the emotional and mental pain that she was feeling. He couldn't reveal that he knew about her mother, but that might be part of why she was taking it so hard. Oh, his poor mate. He would have to see if he could get her to talk to him somehow. Sekhmet tried to think back to his childhood when he would listen to the Elder. What would he do?

xxxx

Over 400 years ago

Sekhmet brought some herbs to the Elder as he watched him brew some potions. He was twelve years old and eyed the Elder with great respect. "Thank you, Sekhmet. I'm not as agile as I used to be."

"You're welcome Elder." Sekhmet replied then sat on a stool near the Elder.

The Elder continued to stir herbs into the pot, but noticed Sekhmet was extremely quiet. "You're very quiet today."

"I was thinking about the other day."

"When you accompanied me to that female's miscarriage?" He questioned. Sekhmet nodded, "What confuses you?"

"She will heal, won't she?"

"Of course." The Elder replied.

"But I heard the females say that she would be hurt for a long time." Sekhmet said in a confused manner.

The Elder turned to him. "Oh. The females are referring to her emotionally. Sometimes when a female loses a child, it takes a long time to get over that loss."

"But why?"

He smiled sadly at Sekhmet's curiosity and naivety, "Because females take it harder. A child is part of them and when they lose it, it's harder to heal. You have to be patient with them sometimes."

"What would you do if they weren't healing?" Sekhmet questioned.

"If she still hadn't healed, I would tenderly make love to her and reassure her that we would have a child."

He nodded at the Elder, "I think I understand. Thank you Elder."

xxxx

Sekhmet realized, as he thought back to that time in his life, that he knew what he would have to do for his mate. She truly needed him, and he hadn't seen it. What an idiot he had been! Tomorrow he would have to send Allie to stay with Cale or Dais while he finally helped his mate. He knew he could bring her from the depths of despair. It was the only thing that he could think of and the only possibility left.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen:

Allie looked at Sekhmet as she made ready to spend the night in Cale's area of the castle. "Are you sure you don't need me?"

Sekhmet nodded, "This is something we both need to do together."

"Don't..."

He held up his hand, "I'm not going to force her to do anything. I think I can help her though."

She nodded. "I know you are going to do what's best."

Sekhmet said, "Thanks for trusting me Allie. I appreciate it."

"I know you want the best for her. How could I not trust you?"

He smiled. "If Cale bothers you..."

"Oh, don't worry, he knows better." Allie replied with a smile.

Sekhmet nodded, "We will see you tomorrow then."

Cale waited at the door for Allie. She wrapped her left arm in his right. "Good luck."

"I know I can do something for her. Being together and without distractions will make a big difference. I am very sure of it."

Allie nodded. "I am sure of it too. See you tomorrow." The two left, closing the door behind them. He turned around and walked towards the bedroom. When he walked into the bedroom, he found Suki laying on the bed, she looked up at the ceiling in thought. "Come. Let's go out." He offered his hand to her.

She looked at him, "Where?"

"We're going to the hot springs to talk for a while." She took his hand as he helped her up out of the bed. Sekhmet led her out of the bedroom and to the door to the hot springs. He opened it up and let her go through first before going through himself. Afterwards, he pulled the door shut, giving them privacy. He watched her strip slowly and he thought, 'Let this work. Let my plan succeed and bring her back to me.'

He walked forward and began to strip until he was naked. Once doing that, he took her by his hand and went to the hot springs, being patient as she stepped behind him and followed him a little way into the water. "Sekhmet, what are you doing?"

Turning to her he said, "I know you have been going through a lot of pain. However, you cannot hold onto it forever. You need to release it. Do it here. Water is your element."

Suki looked up at him then turned her head away, "I can't..."

Sekhmet grasped her face and turned it towards him, "Release your pain. Be rid of it. Let it go, once and for all."

She looked up at his face then nodded. He embraced her, feeling that he might have been a bit too harsh with her. She laid her head against his chest and started to cry through closed eyes. Suddenly, Sekhmet noticed that the water was starting to move strongly. Around them a ball of teal light surrounded them, and he watched in awe as Suki's pain poured out into the water that surrounded them. Water churned and clashed, making whirlpools around them in which he was sure they would have been sucked under despite the height of the hot springs. Water rose into the sky then came down with enough force to break off chunks of rocks. It was hard to hear her tears over the water, but he simply stood there with his arms wrapped around her as he watched her emotions churning within the water itself.

It felt good, somehow, to finally release the pain from her soul. The pain and guilt. Sekhmet had been right. She needed to release her pain. Suki clung to him, letting the tears fall from her cheeks as she continued to let the pain go. She could hear the ocean in the distance, even though they were in Tulpa's realm. It was so comforting, and she felt as if it was coming to wash away her pain and fears. The water around her churned with destruction as she continued to release her fears, but the ocean finally fell upon her and it said, 'Love yourself and let it go, my child of water.' 

Sekhmet felt a change in the water surrounding them and the water slowed and stopped churning and clashing. The whirlpools disappeared and the water above their heads came down with a heavy splash. The water finally stilled around her and the teal light that surrounded them faded away. She wasn't crying as hard now, instead she seemed to just be laying her head against his chest. He could hear her breathing softly. Did he dare interrupt her? "How are you feeling?" Sekhmet ventured.

Suki felt his arms shift around her and she responded slowly, "I am feeling better. It doesn't hurt as much anymore." She looked up towards him and smiled sadly. "I'm still sad, but I don't feel so much pain."

"Oh Suki, I'm glad to hear that. You mean so much to me."

"I love you Sekhmet. Thank you so much for being patient with me."

"I would do anything for you my love. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you." He replied as he felt as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

She looked up at him and smiled, "I know I probably have been annoying to you and everyone else. It just has been very hard to let go of all this pain."

"No. I only have been wanting to help you get rid of the pain. You're my everything. You're the only one that matters in my life."

Suki hugged him tightly as she nuzzled her head against his chest. "You are the only man who has ever been so considerate and loving to me...well besides Daddy."

Sekhmet laughed, "Well at least I am up there with your father."

She giggled softly, "Of course you are. You are my mate after all."

He lifted her chin with the fingers of his right hand said, "There's my Suki. Come, let's go back in. I have more to say and do." He then led her from the hot springs and back to the common area, grabbing a few towels along the way as he did. After drying off and depositing their towels in the floor, they both walked to the bedroom. Sekhmet sat on the middle of the bed then pulled her on top of his lap. She gasped in surprise at his boldness. "I didn't mean to shock you."

Suki smiled warmly at him, "It's been a while since we've been...like this."

Sekhmet smiled back, "I didn't put you in my lap to have relations. I want to be candid with you."

"Aren't you always?" She asked as her eyes met his.

He laughed in surprise. "I didn't always think I was." He wrapped his arms around her back then pressed his forehead to hers. She could hear him taking deep breaths and exhaling slowly. He then finally said, "I cannot lose you. Especially after I have only found you. You are my everything."

"Oh Sekhmet." She started to feel tears run down her cheeks again. "I love you."

"I won't let anyone take you away from me. You are my mate. I will never let anything happen to you."

Suki looked up at him, she smiled as she realized how difficult it must be for him to express his thoughts and emotions to her. She wiped away her tears and said, "I know it must have been difficult seeing me that way. I know it was difficult for me. You're not going to lose me though. I promise I will never part your side."

Sekhmet smiled back and replied, "Good, you're the only good thing I have in this world." He leaned down and suddenly kissed her. Slowly and softly at first, but then he became more needy. He hadn't tasted her in such a long time. He hadn't been close to her like this in so long. How he wanted to take her and show her how much he loved her, but the decision was hers.

They parted lips and she murmured, "You seem so clingy."

"I can't help it. I just want to be with you."

She pulled him over her body and said, "Then be with me."

Sekhmet needed no more invitation; he settled between her legs and pressed another kiss to her lips. Suki wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt his tongue enter her mouth. Their tongues tangled in a dance that hadn't been played in a while. He tasted her, remembering her specific taste, and relishing it. God, he just loved her so much. He parted, leaving them both panting heavily. 

He took a moment to relish her scent. The smell of honeysuckle and vanilla hit his nose and he drew it deep in through his nostrils. It didn't drive him mad like when he was mating with her the first time, but he could smell it, nonetheless. The arousal in her scent was strong and he could not wait to have her. 

Suki felt him kiss and suck along the left side of her neck and moaned as he did so. It had been a long time since they had been like this. It was a wonderful feeling to be loved in this way again. Ever since her miscarriage she could not bear the thought of being loved physically, but now, knowing that Sekhmet loved her so much, it felt so right to be with him again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him in closer. It felt lovely. Beneath her she could feel his strength rippling through his body, and she knew that he would protect her no matter what. "Oh Sekhmet, I love you."

Sekhmet stopped for a moment. To hear her say that, as she often did, was so heartwarming. He hadn't been loved as a child nor had many friends. The only friends he had made was Cale and Dais. It had taken a long while for him to share anything about himself with them. It was everything to him to have a mate now, someone to love him for who he truly was. And one day they would have a child. "I love you too." He whispered then went back to sucking on her neck. He licked downwards along the side of her neck, earning another moan of pleasure.

She arched against him, feeling fire starting to burn in her veins. They had barely begun, and she already was wet for him. Suki was sure he could smell her arousal and he probably would be very happy about it. He was perfect to her and the way he caressed her body made her feel as if she could forget everything and just be in pleasure.

He continued to move downward, kissing until he met the junction of her neck. His tongue reached out and tasted her skin. He continued to take in her scent through his nostrils as he sucked at the skin. She moaned from above him and he felt her hands move to the back of his head. She pushed his head, indicating that she wanted him to move on. He laughed inwardly; well he was more than willing to oblige her whims.

Suki felt him continue to move down, stopping here and there, until he came upon her breasts and began to pay attention to them. Oh God, he was so good. She felt him take one into his mouth and suckle it, the sensations set her body ablaze and she felt as if liquid heat was being poured in her veins. Her fingers tangled in his green hair as he continued to pleasure her. She felt him kiss over to her other nipple and repeat the same ministrations as he played with her neglected nipple. It had been too long since they had been intimate, and she promised to herself that she never would keep Sekhmet or herself from being intimate that long again. Suki realized that they deserved their intimacy and happiness after what happened.

Sekhmet looked up at his mate. Her eyes were closed in pleasure as he heard another moan issued from her beautiful mouth. He pulled back earning a moan of disappointment. He still felt her fingers twining in his hair. What a wonderful feeling. It meant that everything he was doing was helping her. This wasn't just sex; it was the closest kind of mating possible. The kind where love and bodies connected. There was no telling which was which. There was only the deepest love for each other.

She watched as he leveraged himself over her and suddenly grasped her hips in a strong hold, however, not too tight to leave a bruise. He then suddenly thrust into her body and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her nails digging into his skin. She arched her back, meeting his thrusts and wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper into her. 'Make me feel how I felt when we first made love.' She wanted to say to him. However, they both were panting too hard that she couldn't get the words out. She could feel the strength of his body as he continued to thrust into her, and it felt all too good. In a few moments, she was sure she would come, and they would connect as never before.

He felt Suki wrap her legs around him and pull him even deeper into her body. For a moment he had to register the feeling of her body clenching harder around his manhood. She was raking her nails across his back and he really didn't mind. It was an act of possessiveness in his mind...and love. He continued to thrust into her body. It had been so long since he had been with her like this and it felt like their connection was even deeper now. He didn't know if he could last any longer. He continued to thrust until he felt her body shake around his and clench down on him, signaling her orgasm. He then thrust a few more times and finally came into her, feeling utterly happy and exhausted at the same time. 

Sekhmet pulled out of her body after a moment of recovery. He then lay beside her on the mattress and felt her lay her head on his chest. They both were sweaty and still panting slightly from their bout of lovemaking. Sekhmet spoke first, "That felt so different...so wonderful. Like our souls had merged like never before."

She nodded in agreement. "I love you so much Sekhmet. I have never felt more loved than I have now." She then gasped suddenly.

"What?"

"Not that it would be a bad thing, but what if I get pregnant again?"

He laughed softly, "Don't worry. You're not in heat."

"You can tell that?" She questioned him.

"Now I can. I think I couldn't last time because you were in heat the week of our mating." 

"You'll have to tell me when I am going into heat then." She replied with a laugh. "You're lucky to have that ability."

"It can be a bad ability at sometimes. Like when we first mated. I could barely control myself. But then again, you had some sort of version like that."

"You're right, I did. On the second night of our mating. It was so strange, but very arousing as well." Suki giggled. 

"Oh, I don't think it is strange. That is how mating works for those of demon blood and their mates." He replied.

"I remember I was so upset with you."

"What? What did I do?"

She laughed, "You told me you were going to be right back, and it wasn't until after dinner when you came. I was going to tell you off then I smelled Sandalwood. I thought at first it was incense or oil burning, but when I found that there was none I went into the bedroom and it was coming from you."

"Oh, my ass would have been kicked if I hadn't been saved that day by our mating." Sekhmet said with a laugh.

"That's the gist of it."

"Thank God for that."

They both laughed at each other then Suki curled up against him and murmured, "I love you so much Sekhmet."

"I love you too Suki. I promise never to let anything happen to you." He replied as he wrapped an arm around her back.

"I know you will. Let's rest. I've never felt more tired and happy in my life."

Sekhmet smiled down at her as he held her tightly. He had never felt happier in his life. Within the next few minutes, the pair were asleep dreaming peacefully in each other's arms.

xxxx

The Next Day

"Only you can go retrieve her Rowen." Anubis explained to the bearer of the Armor of Strata. "None of the others can go find her, only you can."

"But Anubis, I don't understand." Rowen said.

"She's floating in the sky. Not in space like you were, but in between. Your armor will pull you to her." The older man explained.

Rowen nodded, now understanding the situation. He already had his armor on and was trying to figure out how he was going to explain this whole mess to his protector. He knew that once he found her, she would want to know how the others were doing. This whole issue with Sekhmet should never have happened. If they had only known sooner.

"Rowen, are you okay?" Ryo asked him.

"Yes. I was just thinking." He replied.

"Will you be okay?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about me. I'll find her."

Ryo smiled back, "Be careful."

Rowen nodded then closed his eyes and felt his armor form a dark blue bubble around him. He felt himself being pulled up towards the sky. He looked down below and saw his friends and Anubis looking up at him. He then looked back and let himself be drawn towards his own protector.

xxxx

"So, is she doing any better?" Allie asked Sekhmet as they sat down to breakfast awaiting Suki. 

Sekhmet rolled his eyes at Allie and his friends who were looking at him for some kind of revelation. "She's doing much better."

"So, whatever you did worked." Dais commented as he took a cup of tea then drank from it.

"Yes. I was so worried. She just released all her pain. You should have seen it...well maybe not. It was amazing. If she hadn't protected us, I was sure I would have been washed away in her sadness."

"What do you mean?" Cale questioned.

"I took her to the hot springs and told her to release her pain by using her element. The waters around us started to become like whirlpools. I was so awe-struck. It was amazing to see how powerful she is. I've never even seen her in her full armor or fought against her that way much less. I could only imagine."

"Wow. I wonder why she was able to do that." Dais murmured aloud.

Allie giggled, "You guys are totally clueless."

"What? Tell us." Cale said as he looked at her curiously.

"It's simple. The Armor of Tsunami is the most powerful of our armors because human bodies are made up of seventy percent water and the Earth is made up of mostly water. We need water to live. It is one of the most prominent elements on Earth...probably next to Air."

Sekhmet smiled, "That does make sense."

"By the way, I'm sure you three have pissed her off before."

"Uh...a few times." Cale responded with a smile.

Allie shook her head at him, "Be glad she isn't evil because she can control blood too. Blood is made up of water. If she had been evil, she could have controlled your asses."

The three turned their heads at her with looks of unease, "You're serious?" Dais questioned.

"Yes." 

"I'm glad my Suki is the sweet and patient woman she is." Sekhmet commented.

"Yeah. Makes me think that I was let off easily with all those times I was hit with the parchment." Cale added.

Allie laughed at him then stopped as they heard soft footsteps. Suki walked into the room wearing a kimono with dark blue flowers and a white obi belt. "Good morning." She greeted.

"Good morning." Sekhmet said as she sat between him and Allie. "Are you feeling better?"

She nodded, "Much better."

"We're glad to hear that Suki." Dais told her with a smile.

"Yes. So glad. We were all worried." Cale added. 

"So how did you two do together last night?" Suki asked Cale and Allie.

"Oh, we played Uno and Checkers. We had a lot of good games of Uno, but I won all the games of Checkers. Cale was upset." Allie replied.

"How can such a simple game be so hard?" Cale asked.

Suki laughed. "Don't worry Cale. You'll get the hang of it. It takes a long time to master Checkers. Even Allie has beat me at Checkers." Allie laughed softly then blushed. "You know what a great game would be?"

"Monopoly?" Allie suggested.

"No. I love that game, but it takes forever to get through. Plus, I don't think the guys would like an economic type game. I think they might like to play Clue."

"Oh, that would be perfect."

The guys looked at the two in confusion. "What's Clue?" Dais asked.

"It's a murder mystery game. It's real fun to play." Suki explained. "We'll have to play it sometime."

Sekhmet smiled at his beloved. Hearing her talk of having fun and playing games meant that she was healing, and this brought him so much joy. It meant that what he did worked. He only hoped that something like this wouldn't happen again. They were going to eventually have to deal with the Ronin Warriors and the rest of the protectors. He didn't know what he would do or how he would deal with them. However, he would deal with it when the time came. 

xxxx

Rowen felt the pull of his protector's armor and in the distance, he could see a sky-blue bubble floating above the clouds. He was almost there. It seemed that it had taken an hour to get to this point and he had done a lot of thinking. There was no doubt that his protector would have to know about the situation at hand, however, the question was whose side would she take? Would she take a side or remain undetermined? This whole issue was making him bristle with uncertainty.

He looked as he drew closer to the bubble and finally, they met and merged into a larger bubble. He looked upon his protector for the first time and she opened her eyes and looked back at him. He was taken aback, shocked that she had waken up so quickly. She smiled at him. "Rowen of Strata."

"Yes." He responded.

"I'm Maya. I was wondering if someone was coming to get me."

Rowen laughed softly, "Let's just say that there has been a lot going on."

"Well I want to know everything that is going on. Let's get out of here and we'll talk about everything." Maya responded as she pressed on the bubble and they shot towards the Earth. Rowen gasped in surprise as they went barreling to Earth. He looked beneath him and saw they were coming closer and closer. Surely, they were going to crash! However, before they could crash, Maya slowed the bubble down and began to follow a path to Mia's house where the other Ronins were waiting. Suddenly, the bubble disappeared around them and the two dropped to the ground.

Maya's sky-blue armor disappeared leaving her white and silver subarmor. They walked towards Mia's house and found the Ronins, Mia, Anubis, and the other protectors waiting for them. Maya walked up with Rowen and smiled warmly at them. "It's good to see you." Anubis welcomed her.

"I'm glad to be awake. Rowen told me that there has been a lot going on. So, what is happening?" Maya asked. She looked around for a moment, counting two protectors, "Where are Suki and Allie?"

"That's the issue. Both are in the Nether Realm." Rowen explained.

"What? Both have been captured?!" Maya shouted in surprise.

"No. Suki was captured first, but then she became Sekhmet's mate and betrayed us. Then Allie left us to help her." Tara said nonchalantly.

Maya looked angrily at Tara. "Don't. I can get straight to the truth of things." She then turned to Anubis. "Do you know where she was captured?"

"It was near the same place as Cye was found." Ryo put in.

"Then we need to go there."

"Why?" Rowen asked her.

"Because air has a way of seeing the past." She explained. Everyone looked at her in confusion. "You'll see when we get there."

xxxx

The journey to Toyama didn't take too long. The boys had taken 'a run' as Maya had said, and the protectors had ridden with Mia in her jeep. Maya was hoping to get some sort of information when they finally got to the location. She knew that Suki was no traitor. She would have attacked them or tried to hurt them by now. Besides, from what Olivia explained, she was in love with Sekhmet. It was an odd arrangement, being a mate of a half-demon, but if she was in love then that was that.

The jeep stopped suddenly, and Maya saw that they had arrived. She stepped out and heard Ryo say, "This is where we found Suki's bookbag and traces of the fight."

Maya nodded and began to walk towards the ocean. For some reason she felt pulled towards it. Once she stood at the edge of the beach, she turned around and began to summon her power. 'Take me back.' She told her element. With that said, a strong current of air formed around her body. Maya could see time turning backwards. The first thing she saw was Ryo and Cye gathering Suki's bookbag. There was a long wait until she could finally see Sekhmet and Suki. However, she pushed just a little bit further. Before Sekhmet attacked Suki, Maya saw that Suki had been sitting on the beach. She stopped the air from taking her any further in the past and let the scene play out. 

As Maya watched the entire scene between Sekhmet and Suki, she knew that their leader had not given herself up. She had only made a mistake when defending herself. Maya had no doubts at all, even before she had come, that Suki had not given in so easily. She ended her look into the past and finally said, "You all should be ashamed of yourselves if anyone has doubted Suki."

"What did you do?" Cye questioned her.

"One of my powers is the ability to look in the past with the help of my element. Air can retain history as it is a key element to humans and other animals. I saw what happened. She was about to come to find you when Sekhmet attacked her. She did not give in easily." Maya explained.

"I still don't think it is right that she is staying with Sekhmet. He is a warlord." Tara said angrily.

"You said they are mates?" She turned to Anubis and questioned.

"Yes. Mates aren't chosen regarding demon culture. A male finds his mate by scent and they have a mating over three days to make sure they are compatibility."

"If that is the case then she didn't betray us. She couldn't help that she became his mate and she couldn't help she fell in love with him. That is the way things are."

"You sound like Allie." Tara responded with a harrumph.

"Good. Someone needs to get in your mind that she isn't betraying us." Maya replied angrily.

"How can you say that?"

"Because, if she had betrayed us, then she wouldn't care about us. Just because she loves Sekhmet, does not mean she has betrayed anyone. You mistake her love for him as betrayal when it clearly isn't." Their eyes met each other, and Maya said, "You look through a different lens than I do. All you see is the negativity of the situation. You can't always be negative."

"I'm not being negative. I'm telling the truth."

Maya sighed and decided to end that part of the conversation. "Very well. I'll let you think whatever you want to. What we need to do in the meantime is come up with a plan to invade the Nether Realm. We need to finish this and defeat Tulpa once and for all. Once that is done, we can figure this whole mess out. Is that agreeable with everyone?"

Everyone nodded at her then Anubis said, "We'll talk about a plan of action when we get back." 

Maya nodded. "Once we have a plan then we can go ahead and attack Tulpa's castle and defeat him. This time we must consider Suki's relationship. We can't just tear them apart from each other."

"Once we win, hopefully we won't have to worry about it." Olivia added.

"Very true."

"Let's go back and get you Maya. We can talk strategy afterwards." Mia suggested. 

"Thanks Mia." She agreed, then they started towards the jeep. Maya gave one last look at the sea before leaving. They would need to be quick to attack before any harm fell on Suki or Allie. For some reason she felt like Tulpa would do something to them both and soon.


End file.
